A new start and a different summer
by MAC0321
Summary: On Hogwarts empress on the way home for the summer after 4th year, Harry starts thinking.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you Tyler'sprincess for the beta work. I'm going to be posting the full story by chapters now.

I sat alone on the train thinking about my life. My friends have left me alone to deal with the aftermath of everything that has happened, but I know they were just saying that so that they could get away from me. Half the school believes that I killed Cedric, and the other half thinks I'm crazy, and no one wants anything to do with me.

Prior to their departures, both Fleur and Victor made sure I knew where to owl them, and told me that they believed me. Something about how they said it really got me thinking, that perhaps we could use a few allies outside of Magical Britain.

Neville popped in at one point, as the train plodded along slowly, the trip from Scotland to London seemed to be taking longer than normal making that a pleasant distraction. He had left me with a book and letter, smiled at me, and popped out again. I looked at it and saw that it had no title. I put it away for later knowing that it warranted proper attention, and investigation.

As the train slowed down I looked out the window and shook my head. There were going to be a lot of changes. The first was going to be my how my relatives, and lived when we were forced to inhabit shared space. I was done listening to others, and taking orders, it was time to do things my way. My trunk was already shrunken, and stored in my pocket, as I departed the train. I noticed the stares, it never has been something that I could get comfortable with, and I walked through the portal and found my uncle waiting for me.

Uncle Vernon glared as soon as he saw me. I walked past him intent on our common destination, and informed him, "We have things to talk about." He turned red and followed me. I found the car in which my aunt and cousin sat ready to return to the relative quiet of Little Whining. I opened the door, and looked at my Uncle. I gave him a hard look and said, "Get in, shut the fuck up, and drive." I got in and slammed the door. My aunt and cousin were looked at me with surprise, but, my uncle listened. He got in the car and pulled away.

Once we were under way, I began to tell my relatives about the events of the last week. Taking a breath, I began a conversation that I knew would not end well, "A week ago the dark lord came back." My Aunt gasped in reaction to such news that could very well affect their world. I forced myself to confirm her thoughts, before continuing, "After my parents died Dumbledore placed me in your house, and placed blood wards around the house for our protection. They only work if I call that place home, and I'm loved, and treated as family. We all know that's a bunch of bloody shit. That protection is no longer there, and if it is then it is severely weak, and it won't last much longer." My Aunt lost her color, as I continued, "Now I'm returning to this so called house, I will stay there for a day. That should be enough for the protection remain. Then, I'm leaving, and that should also keep you safe since I will not be there."

Dudley and Aunt Petunia shared a look, what was exchanged in that moment I can't be sure. My Uncle on the other hand found something in this plan objectionable, "No", he declared as though his word was law. I raised my eye brow at him. I decided that I needed to respond to the underlying threat, "I might not be able to use my wand Venom, but I'm very good with wandless magic. Do you want to tempt me? I will not be a sitting duck for a mad man who inevitably is going to plan to show up, and kill me. I will not stay, which will only allow you, and Dudley to beat me. Further still it will you and Petunia to stave me, and treat me like a slave. I will leave quietly or I will leave forcefully, and you do not want that."

My Uncle snapped, "I said no. If you leave you freak, we do not get the money. You will stay, and do as you are told." My magic came alive around me, and the car stopped. It was with a cold voice that I replied, "What did you say?" Vernon looked worried now. So, I prodded further, "I asked you, what you said. Because I thought I heard you say that you got money for me?" My aunt now was also curious, and waiting for his answer.

"Drive now", I ordered in the same cold voice. The car started moving again, and I was well and truly pissed. We made it home. I stood and got out of the car once we were in front of number four. I ordered the others, "Get in the house now." They followed, and responded to my directions, "Sit and explain yourself." Vernon smeared, "We get money in you stay with us. It started the week after we took you in. The old man promised that we would receive money if we let you stay here." "What?" My aunt asked, "Where is this money?" Uncle Vernon sighed, not used to having Aunt Petunia set against him, "I've been putting it into savings. This is what we've been using to take our trips, and buy all the extra little things."

"You've starved me, beat me, made me do all the work around here, and never gave me a damn thing? Now, I you have the guts to tell me that you were paid to do that." Vernon countered, "No just to keep you in the house. I've tried to remove the frankness out of you." I laughed at that statement and retorted, "You cannot remove magic you fucking cow. Didn't you even wonder why my magic only showed itself when I was hurt, upset, or hungry. If you would have treated me like a fucking person my magic might never have shown itself. If you treated me like a person I might have never went to that school. I might have never learned about magic. You made all this happen." I continued in a hiss, "You will return every penny. My magic was now going wild, and the TV blew up.

He pulled his wallet out, and handed me a bank card. I looked it over and saw the number on the back. I handed it to my aunt, and asked, "Will you please take me. If it is enough I'll spilt it with you." She nodded her ascent, and said, "Come Dudley well get dinner afterwards." I glared at my uncle, and ordered, "Stay there until she returns." He was bright red as I followed my Aunt out, and got in the back.

Petunia pulled out and drove down the road, and asked, "How did you do that Harry?" I found that perhaps it was time to explain, "If I bring my magic forward I can use it without casting spells. It's hard to do, harder to control, and clam down afterwards." She nodded and pulled into the gas station. She came back a few minutes later and pulled away. She had something and passed it back to me. It was a pack of smokes and lighter. My Aunt explained, "Lily told me once that your father had the same problem. This will help. Dudley show him how." Dudley blushed, but turned sideways, and took the pack. "Go outside from now on." She gave him a look, to which Dudley replied, "Yes mum." He showed me the pack, and began, "There's a million different kinds. Stick to filtered Reds of Camel. They'll do the job. Put it upside down and hit it in your hand a few times. This will pack it." I nodded watching him. "Now open it, brush the filters off and take one." He gave each of us one and light his.

"Inhale and exhale. Start out with a small puff and let yourself get used to it, and then work up from there." I nodded to him. I light mine and felt myself clamming in seconds. I leaned back, while he spoke, "Now Harry I'm sorry. It doesn't make up for everything, but I am." I nodded to him.

Once we got back into the care, Petunia asked, "What are your plans?" I told her, "I don't have any." My Aunt nodded, and replied, "Then you going to have to deal with us. I won't put up with him any longer, and you are my family and I will take care of you like I should have. We'll clear every bank account and go to dinner. We'll talk about what's going on and make plans. If anything we'll leave the country." I was surprised and nodded.

It was another 15 minutes before we pulled up to the bank. At that point she directed, "You boys behave." She gave us a look and walked inside the bank. Dudley smirked and shook his head. Then looked at me. "I'm sorry also Harry, I did what he wanted and never thought about it. I almost didn't make the boxing team because I'm over weight." I nodded to him. So, what do you say, "New start?" I smiled, "Sure, I would like that a lot."

"Are you alright, something bad happened didn't it." I nodded to him. "Don't worry I have a few other trick's you magical people over look." He smirked. "He's mean to your mom isn't he?" He nodded and looked away. "I know some people in France and Russia." He laughed. "What about your godfather?" He asked me looking at me. "He won't like me disobeying Dumbledore." He nodded. "So everyone's up that man's ass?" I nodded. My aunt came back holding her purse tight against her chest. She took a few deep breaths. Took a smoke and light it. "Mum?" She looked at us dazed. "12,000 dollars was entered into that account today. There was a total of 36,000 in there. Our savings had 4,000. I leave the other account alone." I corrected, "Aunt Petunia that's only 1,200 in gallons. The exchange rant is that low." She nodded. Started the car and drove away.

"Yes, but Harry that's a lot of money." Dudley told me. I shrugged. We stopped at fancy as hell place and got out. My aunt held her head high and walked in. "Table for three in private." She handed over a 100. Just like that we were shown to a private room. We got drinks and waited for dinner to show up. "Now boys what are we going to do?" She asked, "If you want to leave, I know people in Russia and France." She thought about it, and then nodded.

We talked a little longer and then decided, "We leave in the morning to France, but, first we'll go to that bank of yours. We need to find out what's going on with your account." She nodded, and continued to eat her dinner with a smile. I didn't understand completely, but started to eat, determined to enjoy the pleasant meal for once. Petunia asked, "This person magical?" I smirked, and replied, "She is, but she's also part Vela. It's a magical creature that is really pretty. I saved her sister's life during the tournament."

Finally, my Aunt asked for the check, and paid. Then she decided to make sure that we had finished our meals, and enjoyed it. We both nodded in the affirmative. Upon our response she said, "Good." We didn't order desert because it wasn't on Dudley's diet, but I was full, and the dinner was great. My aunt paid and led us to the car. "We'll go to the bank tonight." She said and drove away. I gave her a look but shrugged.


	2. Full Story

This is the full story. If you want to read the beta's corrected work it's going to be posted by chapters.

I sat alone on the train thinking and debating my life. My friends have left me alone to deal with what's going on with me. But I know they were just saying that to get away from me. Half the school thinks I killed Ceidic and the other half thinks I'm crazy.

Before both schools left, Fleur and Victor made sure I knew where to olw then and told me they believed me. Something about how they said it really got me thinking. Neville popped in a little while ago with a book and letter, smiled and me and popped out.

I looked at it and saw it was title less. I put it away for later. As the train showed down I looked out the window and shook my head. There were going to be a lot of changes. First was going to be my family. I was done listening to others.

My trunk was already sunken in my pocket. I moved throw the crowd, I saw some people watching me. I walked throw the portal and saw my uncle waiting for me. He glared as soon as he saw me. I walked past him.

"We have things to talk about." I told him. He turned red and followed me. I found the car that already had my aunt and cousin. I opened the door and looked at my uncle.

"Get in, shut the fuck up and drive." I got in and slammed the door. My aunt and cousin were looking at me with surprise. But my uncle listened. He got in the car and pulled away.

"A week ago the dark lord came back." My aunt gasped. "After my parents died Dumbledore placed me in your house and put blood wards around the house for protection. They only work if the place I'm in I call home and I'm loved and treated as family. We all know that's a bunch of Bloody shit. That protection is no longer there. Or it is and it won't last much longer." My aunt loss her color.

"Now I'm returning to this so called house, I will stay there for a day. That should keep the protection going. Then I'm leaving. That should also keep you safe because I'm not there." My cousin and aunt looked at me.

"No." My uncle said. I raised my eye brow at him.

"I might not be able to use my wand Venom, but I'm very good with wand less magic. Do you want to tempt me. I will not be a sitting duck for a crazy man to show up and kill me. I will not stay and allow you and Dudley to beat me. You and Petunia to stave me and for me to be treated like a slave. I will leave quality or I will leave forcefully and you do not want that."

"I said no. If you leave you freak, we do not get the money. You will stay and do as yours." My magic came alive around me and the car stopped.

"What did you say?" I asked in a cold voice. He looked worried now. "I asked you, what did you say. Because I thought I heard you got money for me?" My aunt also wanted to know.

"Drive now." The car started moving again. I was pissed. We made it home. "Get in the house now." I got out of the car and walked inside. They followed.

"Sit and explain yourself."

"We get money in you stay with us. It started the week after we took you in. The old man and I made a deal."

"What?" My aunt asked. "Where is this money?" She demanded.

"I've been putting it in savings. This is what we've been using to take our trips and buy all the extra little things."

"You've staved me, beat me, made me do all the work and never gave me a damn thing and you were paid to?"

"No just to keep you in the house. I've tried to remove the frankness out of you."

"You cannot remove magic you fucking cow. Didn't you even wonder why my magic only showed itself when I was hurt, upset or hungry. If you would have treated me like a fucking person my magic never would have shown itself. If you treated me like a person I might have never went to that school. I might have never learned about magic. You made all this happen. You will return every penny." I hissed. My magic was now marital.

"NO" The TV blow up. He pulled his wallet out and handed me a bank card. I looked it over and saw the number on the back. I handed it to my aunt. She looked at me.

"Will you please take me. If it is enough I'll spilt it with you." She nodded.

"Come Dudley well get dinner afterwards." I glared at my uncle.

"Stay there until she returns." He was bright red. I followed my aunt out and got in the back. She pulled out and drove down the road.

"How did you do that Harry?" She asked me softly.

"If I bring my magic forward I can use it without casting spells. It's hard to do and harder to control and clam down afterwards." She nodded and pulled into the gas station. She came back a few minutes later and pulled away. She had something and pasted it back to me. It was a pack of smokes and lighter.

"Lily told me once that your father had the same problem. This will help. Dudley show him how." Dudley blushed but turned sideways and took the pack. "Go outside from now on." She gave him a look.

"Yes mum." He showed me the pack.

"There's a million different kinds. Stick to filler reds of Camel. They'll do the job. Put it upside down and hit it in your hand a few times. This will pack it." I nodded watching him. "Now open it, brush the fliters off and take one." He gave each of us one and light his.

"Inhale and exhale. Start out with a small puff and let yourself get use to it. Then work up." I nodded to him. I light mine and felt myself clamming in seconds. I leaned back.

"Now Harry I'm sorry. It doesn't make up for everything but I am." I nodded to her. "What are your plans."

"I don't have any." She nodded.

"Then you going to have to deal with us. I won't put up with him any longer and you are my family and I will take care of you like I should. We'll clear every bank account and go to dinner. We'll talk about what's going on and make plans. If anything we'll leave the country." I was surprised and nodded.

"You boys behave." She gave us a look and walked inside the bank. Dudley smirked and shook his head. Then looked at me.

"I'm sorry also Harry, I did what he wanted and never thought about it. I almost didn't make the boxing team because I'm over weight." I nodded to him. "New start?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Are you alright, something bad happened didn't it." I nodded to him. "Don't worry I have a few other trick's you magical people over look." He smirked.

"He's mean to your mom isn't he?" He nodded and looked away. "I know some people in France and Russia." He laughed.

"What about your godfather?" He asked me looking at me.

"He won't like me disobeying Dumbledore." He nodded.

"So everyone's up that mans ass?" I nodded. My aunt came back holding her purse tight against her chest. She took a few deep breaths. Took a smoke and light it.

"Mum?" She looked at us dazed.

"12,000 dollars was entered into that account today. There was a total of 36,000 in there. Our savings had 4,000. I leave the other account alone."

"Aunt Petunia that's only 1,200 in gallons. The exchange rant is low." She nodded. Started the car and drove away.

"Ya, but Harry that's a lot of money." Dudley told me. I shrugged. We stopped at fancy as hell place and got out. My aunt held her head high and walked in.

"Table for three in private." She handed over a 100. Just like that we were shown to a private room. We got drinks and waited for dinner to show up.

"Now boys what are we going to do?" She asked.

"If you want to leave, I know people in Russia and France." She thought about it. She nodded.

"We leave in the morning to France. First we'll go to that bank of yours. Find out what's going on with your account." She nodded and eat her dinner with a smile. I didn't understand. But started to eat.

"This person magical?" She asked me.

"She is, but she's also part Vale. It's a magical rare that is really pretty. I saved her sister." She nodded.

"Good." We didn't order desert because it wasn't on Dudley's diet, but I was full dinner was great. My aunt paid and lead us to the car. "We'll go to the bank tonight." She said and drove away. I gave her a look but shrugged.

"Maybe we won't return home. You won't miss anything will you Dudley?" He shook his head no. He was worried about his mum now. She parked down the street to the Lecky Cordon.

"Dudley have a extra sweeter?" He gave me a look.

"Trunk." I put it on and pulled the hood. My aunt nodded and waved us with her. We walked into the dinner and throw to the portal. I push the right bricks and it opened. She waved us with her as she headed to the bank. I was watching everything.

We walked inside and Dudley was a little worried. My aunt looked at me. I looked around and saw Girphook. I walked over to him.

"Yes?" He asked and looked up. He looked us over.

"I would like a meeting?" He nodded and got down.

"Come this way." I followed him to a room. He waved us in and followed. Shut the door and sat down.

"What can we do for you Mister Potter."

"We would like to know everything about Harry account." My aunt said. "I am Petunia his aunt and guardian." I nodded. He thought about something and smiled.

"I believe I just know right where to send you. Come this way. You are safe here Mister Potter." I nodded and followed him. We walked longer then I thought. He stopped at a door that had two guards standing next to. Girphook knocked and said something. He opened the door and walked in. Then waved us in and shut the door.

"Mister Potter this is Gringotts manger Ragnuk. My lord this is Mister Potter and his guardian." The goblin behind his desk smirked.

"Hello Mister Potter. It's very nice to finely met you. Come little one have a seat. I take it this is your family?" He asked me and waved us forward. I nodded to him.

"It's very nice to meet you. Yes sir, this is my aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley." He nodded to them. "Can I ask why this is a good think?"

"You see little one for years Mister Dumbledore has been coming into my bank as your guardian. Something we could not stop but knew wasn't true. He appointed himself you guardian. Since the first time you have entered our bank we have been trying to contact you. Though you have never revived one owl. Do you know what Goblins hate little ones?"

"Thefts." He nodded.

"And I have had to allow a theft into my bank over and over again." He waved Girphook to sit. "Shall we sat, your key little one." I bit my lip.

"I was never given my key." He nodded.

"Then please state your business."

"We want to know everything about Harry account. We're taking a trip." My aunt said. He nodded.

"That my lady would take a very long time. Mister Potter's accounts are along one of the oldest in our bank."

"What?" He looked at me and let out a breath.

"It seems we'll start out from the very bottom and work our way up. But first if you would a blood test. Three drops on the parchment." He set out three different parchments and a knife. I cut my finger and let the blood drop. It heal itself. I showed my family and they followed my lead. Ragnuk took the parchments and smiled.

"Good, now little one the vault that you went into when you were 11 is called a trust vault. Your parents set it up when you were born. It's pure blood custom. It was set at 50,000 to pay for your school fees also. That is your families custom. Each year on your birthday it will be topped off. On your 18th birthday you will receive one last top off and then the vault remains yours. That is unless you are the last of your family. In your case Harry you are the head of your family. At the age 13 you could have claimed your family title and estate. You would have also became a full adult. But that isn't the case any longer. At the start of your school term you entered into an adult contact and computation. Once you participated in the first task you became an adult in the eyes of the minter."

"Meaning?"

"You no longer have a tracer on your wand. You can now do magic outside of school and you no longer have a guardian. Not that your aunt still is. I've been waiting for you to come Mister Potter so I can stop allowing Dumbledore rights to your estate. He took over rights after your godfather was put in jail. Since he didn't have a trail, Dumbledore has been looking after the black estate also because it was never closed." I rubbed my eyes.

"How big is my estate?" I asked him.

"Bigger then you would think Harry. Your family is very old. Though the Potter name isn't. Then you have to take into account of everything you've been willed being the savoir. Plus by right of deft you also have full rights to Mister Riddles account and everything his account ties to. Meaning all of his supporter. There not all are truly on his side."

"Do you know how he came back. Dumbledore never answers me." He nodded to me.

"The goblin nation knows almost everything Mister Potter. Do we share what we know, No. Will I with you, yes." He took a breath. "We'll start with why your parents were killed. You see little one, Dumbledore wasn't having any luck defeating Mister Riddle. So he made up a prophase." I nodded to him. "And made sure one of Riddles followers heard it and reported it. That led Riddle to go after two babies. Yourself and Mister Longbottom. Because of a ritual that your parents did your life was saved." I nodded. "The curse scar you have on your forehead is a ruin of protection. But it is not the only thing there. When Mister Riddle was a young man, he did a dark ritual he killed in cold blood and broke off a piece of his soul. He did this many more times. 5 not including himself. When he tried to kill you. A piece of his broken soul, attached itself to you. Then pushed the rest of his soul out of his body. That makes 7 soul pieces. This last month he performed a ritual to bring his body back together around his soul. Badly I might add, but he did. That is how he returned. But here's where your family history comes into play." I nodded to him.

"He is trying to prevent death. It can't be done. You can live a long time. But you will die. By doing so he is pissing off death. Then he is trying to harm you. You do not want to piss off death and then go and piss off death's blood family. You little one are from the blood line of the greats, the immortals or the god if that is what you wish to call them." I blinked at him.

"Death is alive and I'm part of his family?" He nodded.

"Your clock, has no one ever told you it's not normal. It's lasted too long. It was a gift from Death to your family. There are 9 families from the greats. You are from the third family line. My family has watched over your estate since we opened this bank. Godrick Gryffindor was the reason for peace between our two races in this country. Who you come from. Along with his mate."

"Which if my luck is holding Salazar Slytherin?" He smirked.

"Yes, they had two children Slytherin carried one and Godrick carried one. You came from the child Godrick carried. The child Salazar carried family passed three generations latter. Mister Riddle came from Salazar's younger sister's family who were muggles. The Grunt's were never Salazar's family, they stole the items from the family and claimed themselves Salazar family."

"That's how I can talk to snakes?" He nodded to me.

"Yes little one, a highly sought after skill. Next to being a beast speaker. My brother in Egypt would pay very highly for your skills. Many tomes are guarded by Parlay spells and guards."

"You can talk to snakes?" Dudley asked me. I nodded.

"I faugh a 60 foot snake in my second year. That's how I learned out I was a Parsleys tong which is a snake speaker."

"Mister Potter what do you mean?" Ragnuk asked me.

"One of Riddles soul piece was a diary and opened the chambers. He let the Basilisks out and I had to kill it. It almost killed me though. Fawns saved me twice that day. I killed it with Godricks sword."

"Would you agree to allow the goblin nation to harvest the snake. We will sale everything if you allow us to keep the meat." I shrugged. "You have time to think about it Little one. Salazar and the nation put many wards over his chambers. Once the snake died and you left, it would be perused."

"Alright I'll think about it. So I'm family to Death, Godrick and Salazar. Anyone else?"

"If you know your child stories the three brothers. If not, then your family to the Pervell's. They are known for their magical ability. Dark families will know more about them. I could name many more, but without history, it would be pointless." I nodded to him.

"So when I thought I was poor I'm not." Both goblins laughed.

"Harry you are the third riches member of the magical world. Once you take your title everything is yours. I along with a goblin you name as your account manger will guild you throw everything. If you wish to wait, you will have your trust vault. Before you leave we will close down your estate to only your use and issues you new keys, a bank bag and bank card for the magical world."

"We are leaving the country." My aunt said.

"No matter where you are my lady we will help. If you wish to leave and stay hidden. I will take you to my cousin's bank. We will get you set up with fake idea and set you up in a very nice hotel. Then set up a meeting if one is welcome."

"You can do that?" Dudley asked. Ragnuk laughed.

"Young man I can do much more than that. But that seems that's what you need. You all look tired also."

"Harry says the explain rate is very low." My aunt said. Both Goblins nodded.

"To the public it is 10 to one. We do not like that people come into our world and not stay. The magical world is not big, we need more people. To an account manager the exchange is 1 to 1." I was surprised. "Many business exchange throw both worlds. Now if you were exchanging gallons to dollars it is 10 to one. Gold has a higher price on it. That is if you are speaking to an account manager."

"Also if we like you." Girphook smirked and I smiled at him.

"Can Girphook be my account manager?" They nodded. "Then I would like that."

"It will be done little one. Now shall we leave?" I nodded after my family did.

"Do you need anything from your house?" Girphock asked.

"Everything can be replaced." My aunt said.

"Something my lady cannot. Do you want your things?" Ragnuk asked. She nodded.

"I will make sure it's done and waiting for you at your hotel room." Girphook nodded to us and left. Ragnuk walked over to a mirror and said something to it. It changed and showed an office.

"Mirror portal." He told us and walked throw. We followed. He was already talking to the goblin behind the desk. Once my aunt was throw they stopped and the head Goblin of this bank nodded to us.

"Welcome to France. I am Ramekin and head of this branch." I nodded to him.

"I am Harry Potter, this is my aunt Petunia and my cousin Dudley." He smiled.

"Come sit please." We moved and sat down. "How would you like your ID's to be?" He asked us.

"Mother and two sons, 34, 16 and 15. Diana Frost, Alex and Even Frost."

"Straight to the point. Very good in a lady. My mate is like that. We get along great." He smiled at her. He snapped his fingers and handed papers. She looked throw them and nodded.

"And how Lady Frost would you like to handle your money." He asked. "We can open an account in your name or add onto Young Evan's account."

"How would you add onto his account?" She asked.

"It would be the same vault number but subjected under another account. Each of you would be given a key, bank bag and card. Your monthly statement will show each transaction and out of which account." She nodded and opened her purse.

"I would like that." She started stacking money on his desk.

"My lady it is very unwise to carry this much money around. Not that I don't trust the young men to protect you."

"I haven't carried it long. One bank, dinner and here." He nodded. He snapped his fingers and the money was gone.

"41,750 was added to the account. In France the exchange is still one gallon to 10 dollars. Going outside this country is different. If you plan on traveling we can inform you of the rate." She nodded.

"We've set you up in a three room suit in La Magique Lieu. It caters to magical people. It's common for magical and muggle families to stay there. It's between the magical district. There is a back door that leads to the muggle world. It is 75 gallows a night. 750 dollars a night. A week stay is 100 gallows. Your room is booked for a week. The day before they will ask if you are leaving or staying. You are given Breakfast and three tea severs a day. There is a restaurant joining the hotel and they keep a number of tables open for guests. This magical district is three times as big and caters to both worlds. But right outside is the muggle world and everyone has to visit it. The hotel has car and drivers for guests. They also have maps on both areas and the drivers are willing to guild you. For a tip they will do ever better." She nodded.

"France is not the same as Britain. We do not have a dislike for muggles. Though we do keep magic hidden. Rest, relax and enjoy your stay." We smiled at him.

"Now to get access to your accounts you need to blood bind yourself to your account. 7 Drops of blood on the brick and you will get a key. Then we'll set a bag and card to that key." Ragnuk said a brick on the desk and knife. We did what he said and got a key, bag and card.

"Mr. Grab will take you to the hotel." Ramekin said.

"Evan I at your need if you have one." Ragnuk told me.

"Thank you, both of you." They nodded. The door opened and a man smiled at us.

"Hello, I'm Aaron Grab. I'll show you the way and allow you to rest." My aunt nodded and we were shown out. Dudley was trying to take everything in. We headed out of the bank and down the street to a large and beautiful hotel. "Just about every business will have a English speaker." He told us and held the door.

"That should be fine we know French. Thank you." He nodded and walked away. We followed my aunt as she walked up to the counter. She spoke to the lady there. We were given keys and map. My aunt nodded and we headed up stairs.

"She says a house elf brought our baggage already." My aunt said and looked at me.

"There little creators that like working for other races." She nodded. We unlocked our door and walked in. Three trunks were waiting in the middle of the room. We walked over and saw a letter.

"I asked our elf to pack everything that belonged to the three of you. One of the elf noticed a man under a spell and left him. I will send the elf back in the morning to remove the spell if you don't ask me not to. Another elf found the young one's owl and brought it there. If you need anyone owl me and it will be done. Girphook." My aunt read. We opened the trunks. I had a few things. Their trunks were packed full.

"Um Harry?" Dudley said.

"Would Ma'am and sirs like Tippy to unpack." A little house elf asked popping into the room.

"This is a house elf. Tippy was it?" She nodded to me. "Are you appointed to this room?"

"Yes sirs, Tippy cleans this floor." I thought about it.

"Not at this time Tippy's but thank you." Tippy nodded and popped out. My aunt sat down and started going throw everything. "Dear pick a room and unpack." I nodded and walked into the room behind me. It was really nice.

"Can I throw away some of this?" Dudley asked.

"Dear you can throw away everything, we're going shopping tomorrow. That means you also Harry. Do you mind Even dear." I looked at my Aunt in my doorway.

"I like it," She nodded.

"Did I pass a line with what I did?" She asked me. I thought about it.

"Would you mind me calling you mum?" She came over and hugged me.

"No and we'll figure everything out together. I'm so sorry dear." I nodded to her. "Now give me all your old clothes. Besides your school clothes. I'm throwing everything out." I started going throw my clothes and she took everything and a few more things.

"Go throw everything else and get that trunk cleaned out." She said and walked away. I put my clothes away and looked around. There was shelves and I put my books up. Then started going throw all my papers. I started putting my notes and homework together. I throw some away. I throw away my broken quills and ink wells. I put the rest in night stand.

My keepsakes were put away in the other night stands and hung up my clock. I looked in my empty trunk and was surprised by the size. It was also dirty. I moved my trunk in the wardrobe and walked into the living room. Dudley was still going throw everything.

"How is stuff still coming out." He looked at me.

"Elf's have different kinds of magic. Want help?" He nodded. I sat down and started helping him. We throw away more than half of everything. But he didn't seem to care or mind. Then I picked up a magazine and blinked. Before I could react, Dudley took it and hid it under his clothes.

"Dudley I don't care." He blushed. "Dudley two of my good friends are together." He looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded to him.

"It's open and common because men can have babies." He thought about it. The smiled.

"Thanks." I nodded and handed over a few more porno I found. He hid a bag. "Later." I nodded. We finely got to the end and had the couch covered in garbage.

"Tippy's" She popped in. "Would you throw all that away please." She nodded and snapped her fingers and popped away. We put everything back in the trunk and carried it to his room. We started putting everything away. Mostly I watched him and sat on his bed. When he finished he opened the window and waved me over. We sat on the window seat and light up a smoke.

"Is it really open?" He asked me. I nodded to him.

"Yes, no one cares. I've had to listen to them more than enough. I asked about it. It's normally for the magical world to be at less bi." He nodded.

"What about you?" He asked me.

"I never really thought about it." He nodded. "How was school?" He shurgged.

"I like boxing, classes were alright." He told me. "You?"

"Classes are good," I shrugged. "This is going to take time." He nodded to me.

"Yes it will, but not something I am against. I wouldn't mind learning about your world and I will teach you all about muggles. You are missing a lot." I laughed.

"No problem. And we can learn together." He nodded.

"So will you do magic for me?" He asked me.

"Like what?" He shrugged. I thought about it and turned his shirt green with a snake on it.

"Wicked." I put my wand away and leaned against the window. "If you want to talk I'm here." He told me softly.

"Thanks,"

"Alright boys, let's go to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us." We did and I fall right to sleep. So much has changed, but for the better.

This morning my aunt woke us to breakfast waiting for us. She already has a list going. After we eat she sent us to get dressed and ready. When I was done I noticed she was dressed is a light summer dress.

"Don't forget who you are here." She told us and waved us with her. "First stop the hospital."

"What?" We said at the same time.

"Checking to see if we're all healthy. Can't have a good vacation if one of us gets sick." We walked down the street and into the hospital.

"Healer." I told my aunt softly.

"Yes," A woman said from behind the counter.

"I would like to see a healer for a checkup." The woman pointed down the hall.

"Second floor." My aunt glared at her and waved us up stairs.

"How can I help you?" An older man said from behind that counter.

"We need a checkup please." He smiled.

"Right this way I'll have you in and out in no time." He walked us into a room. "Just a summer check up?" He asked us.

"A full check up please." He nodded, but I could see he was thinking of something.

"Have a seat. I've going to run a full medical scan on each of you. You'll feel the spell move over you and a paper will print out." She nodded. He took out his wand and did his spell. He started with my aunt, then cousin and finely me. Three papers started printing out. He rubbed his eyes and pulled up a chair as they started printing.

"Mrs?"

"Frost, Diana Frost." He nodded.

"Do you mind me calling you Diana?" She shook her head. "Alright Diana I am Healer Yale. I am a level 6 healer. 10 is the highest and below 4 you're a med wizard or witch." She nodded. "Is there reason for me to worry?" He asked.

"No."

"Meaning you would like me to stop asking question or you are now in a safe place?"

"I removed us from the situation." He smiled at her softly.

"It's more common than you would believe Diana. I get a lot of patients that are in the same place as you were. Having a magical child can be hard on some parents." She nodded.

"This is Alex and Even." He smiled at us.

"Let's start with Alex. I take it your in sports young man." Alex nodded. "You have some stress wounds caused by them. I will give you a potion to heal the damage done. I'm seeing you are losing weight. But you are still a little over the mark for my comfort. I'm going to give you a week's worth of potions. What it will do is slowly feed off fat cells and slim you down just a little. While this is happening the second stage of the potion will tighten up your muscles and skin. It will only take off maybe 20 pounds. If you stick to a healthy diet and be active it might push to 30 and you'll keep in shape. Just walking will do the job. But with sports, you might want to do more. Don't push yourself, just do what your body will allow. When the potions is throw working you will notice a difference." Alex nodded.

"I will want to see you back here in a week. I'll make an appointment for you. We'll check your health again at that point and we'll see what needs to be done and what you want. Being young I don't want to do too much. But if you want more done I might be willing." Alex nodded.

"Now Diana. You have a few factors that need to be healed along with some very old damage. I'm going to give you a set of potions that will fix everything."

"Old damage?" She asked.

"You were very young, four or five. You could have fallen down the stairs or even out of bed. The bonds in the top of your neck were never healed right. The pain you fell turning your head all the way to the side or back is because of this. You'll sleep better now also." She was surprised and nodded. "Not to worry, children get hurt."

"Thank you." He nodded.

"Now to Evan." He picked up he piece of paper and started reading. He stopped shortly after and looked at me. Looked my face over and rubbed his eyes. "It's very nice to meet you Evan. It seems the whispers are true."

"Meaning?" My aunt said.

"That the dark lord has returned. Besides smoking which is common in our world. Evan had a very busy day and night a few weeks ago." I nodded. "Were you treated for everything?" He asked me.

"I don't know." He nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with taking some potions more than needed." I nodded. "Gilly weed, were you given a potion to counter it's effects?" I shook my head no. He started reading again. "Broken leg?" I nodded. He read throw the a little more.

"Long exposes to demeanors, were you given anything for that?" He asked me.

"Chocolate." He nodded.

"That is very well, but for a young child you should have seen a mind healer. How many and how long?" He asked me.

"Twice more then 100. A few times that year with one for a few minutes." His eyes grow and he looked back at the paper.

"A time turner. Please tell me an adult was there." I shook my head no. He went back to reading. He pushed the paper up. "Now this is pushing my limits. You were bitten by a baskills?" I nodded and showed him my arm. "Besides being healed by phoenix tears were you treated?" I shook my head no. He huffed and started reading again. He stopped at another point and looked at me.

"You died?"

"What?"

"This says you died for more than a minute. Close to the end of your first year of school."

"The dark lord took over my Defense teacher. He was trying to seal the Philosopher stone that the head master hid in the school. From the protection my mother gave me I stopped him from killing me and taking the stone. I blacked out halfway throw and woke up in the hospital wing."

"Yes we'll I'm not putting much into the schools healer." He glared at the paper and kept reading. He moved farther and farther down the paper. "Well you were hit with a killing curse, something is." He pulled the paper closer. "You also have." He looked up at me with large eyes.

"A soul in my scar." I nodded.

"Why wasn't it removed. Why weren't you check out as a baby. Within 24 hours it can be removed without damage." He wasn't pleased.

"The headmaster." He stared specking under his breath. He went back to his paper and kept reading.

"You were born early, preemie that's going to account to your size." He rolled the paper up and put his hands in his lap. "To have been throw even one year of school, you are a strong young man." I nodded to him.

"I can fix a lot but I can't wipe everything." I nodded to him. "I'm going to start with a potion for the damage done to your eyes. Then a high level healing potion. It's like skeleton grow, but more advanced. It's going to work throw your body fixing every little mistake starting with your bones moving to your muscles. Everything in between also. You'll take this every night before you go to sleep for a week. Then I'm going to give you a cream and show Diana how to do it. Twice a day. It's going to remove all your scars besides your curse scar. Then a set of potions for your mind. It's going to clear everything up and fix anything that needs to be fixed. I'm also giving you a nutrition potion. Three times a day before each meal. Doesn't matter how much you eat. Then a potion to remove the outer you have. It's going to remove all the stomach problems you have. Finely a magical balancing potion. It will fix your core and heal it if needs be. That and the eye potion will be taken here. The rest I'll wrights up inductions. I'm also going to give all of you vacuuming." We nodded. He let out a breath and got up.

"How bad is that school dear?"

"Something happens each year." She nodded.

"Maybe I'll hire both of you a tutor." She smiled at us. She patted our hands. "We'll find you a boxing club honey. We should find us a gym." We looked at each other. "What I could get fit."

Healer Yale came back and gave us a round of shots. Gave each of us the potions we needed. Fixing my stomach I didn't feel anything but my eyes killed for a few minutes. Then he took my glasses and throw them away. Everything was clear.

"Wicket." He smiled at me. Dudley or Alex's hands didn't hurt. Diana's neck became shorter and she rolled it with a big smile. He handed over a bag to her. Then asked me to undress to my underwear and showed her how to put the cream on. I didn't see a difference. He gave that to her and I put my clothes back on.

Then handed over a paper with our appointment and told us we would see him next week. We left after my aunt put everything in her purse. She checked that off her list and smiled.

"Shopping." We gave her a look. "Magical shopping first." With that we hit a robe store. Clothing store, book store and looked around half the stores. We stopped for lunch and just followed our mum around. I liked calling her mum. After we shopped all day we headed back to the hotel and put our bags down and went to dinner.

After dinner we put our things away and called it a night. I did remember to take my potions and mum put the cream on me. I finely remembered about the book Neville gave me. I grabbed it and sat on the bed. I opened it and picked up the little note.

Harry

This is one of two books that are spelled together. What is written in one shows up in both. I knew you would need someone to talk to this summer. These use to belong to our grandfather. They used it the same way. See you next year.

Neville

I put the note back and turned the page.

When you're ready Harry I'm here for you. You never treated me any different and you're a true friend. I believe you and trust you.

I grabbed a pen and chewed on it thinking.

Neville I have no reason to treat you different. No two people are the same. Thank you for thinking of me. It's more then I can say for Ron or Hermione. You are a true friend and I'm lucky to have you as a friend.

I wrote and set it aside and laid down. I fall right to sleep.

Mum woke us up again. I showered and dressed in some new clothes. Then sat down. I took my potion and eat. I have noticed my stomach doesn't hurt to eat. It also isn't as upset. Alex joined us after he was ready.

"Today's plans are muggle shopping. I want to get us each a cell phone so I won't worry if you go your own way. I know some muggle things don't work in the magical world. But this is just for the muggle world." We nodded. Once we were finished we headed out. Walking again.

We got tones more clothes. I learned from Alex I like emo or punk clothes while he liked punk and prep. Mum was getting something girls like. We get some book stores and a few other kinds of store. We did get cell phone and mum got a really nice camera.

We eat and headed home. Neville wrote back and I wrote him back.

This last week has been great. Once we were done shopping we started sightseeing. In both worlds. Alex and I loved the history with each place. Mum loved the art. We just finished seeing Healer Yale and he was pleased with each of us.

Alex lost 34 pounds and looked like a different person. He was so happy with himself and Tippy's changed all our clothes to fix. He was in perfect health. Mum was also in perfect health. Though she could in her mind loss a few pounds.

I grow 3 inches and have gained 15 pounds. I still need to gain a shit load more weight, and I might grow some more. All my scars are gone besides my forehead. I'm not so pasty either. Everything internal and meaty was healed. I've noticed I was no longer in pain anywhere. Also my mind was cleared, I could remember stuff better and think faster. I was sleeping better.

"Alright I want to see Evan in a week. He needs to still take a natal potion before every meal. Besides that your all 100 percent." He handed over a bag with my potions and my appointment. We said goodbye and mum lead us out and down the street. We walked into a hair solon.

"Mum." We said. She waved us away.

{Hello how can we help you?} A older lady asked.

"Three full make over's." Mum said.

"Wonderful, we'll be done in no time. Come right back." We did and each of us were given a chair.

"Hello I'm Hanna, what were you thinking?" A young woman asked. I shurgged. She messed with my hair. "Would you just like to see what I can do?" I nodded. She pulled out a wand and cast a few different spells on me. My hair went down to my shoulders, something went on my face and hands. Longer then I thought it would take. Everything was removed.

"Cleaned your face and gave it a sock. Same with your hand and cleaned up your nails. How do you like your hair. You mum agreed." She asked. My hair was shaggy with some green in it to match my eyes and bring them out. My hair laid down now and covered my scar.

"Wicked." She nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I put a face wash and hair protects in your mums bag. Your brothers waiting." She pointed out front and I got up and sat down next to him. His hair was lighter blond and shaggy also.

"I could get use to magic." He smirked at me. Half an hour later mum walked out and we just blinked. She looked nothing like she did. Her brown hair was there but with other colors and it was half way down her back in waves. Her face was down in soft make up. But she was smiling and her eyes were light up. She grabbed the back and waved us with her.

"Both of you look great. So different but your own person. Now I'm going to get my ears prices. The nice woman pointed me where to go. Think about if you want anything." She lead us down the street and stopped in front of a magical tattoo parlor.

"Oh." She opened the door and waved us in.

"Hello, what can I do for you today." A man asked, his arms were covered in tattoo.

"Maybe more then I first though. First I would like my ears reprices."

"Five gallows with any earrings you pick. They are goblin made." He told her and put two trays in front of her. She looked throw them and picked a studs with pink stones.

"You'll feel a sharp prick. Give your ears 24 hours and they'll be healed." She nodded and he pulled out his wand and flicked it. She winced but smiled when she felt her ears. She looked at us.

"What do you offer?" She asked.

"Any tattoo you want either from my books or your idea. Price is set to the art. I will do any pricing you want or could think of. Some will cost more than others." She waved at us.

"For men I do ears, tongue, lip, nose, eye brow, nipples, belly button. I won't do anymore then that because of their age even with your permission."

"If they were older?" She asked.

"Under the skin bars, ridging that's any place that isn't what I said. Then private area." Mum blinked. "With their age I won't do more than one tattoo, no more than 10 percent of their body." She nodded.

"Do you have any open Lily's?" He smiled and nodded. Walked away and got a book. Brought it out and showed her a few different ones. She picked one that started as a seed and grow into a full flower, then welt and start over.

"Stacy." A woman came out and mum went back with her. "Alright boys give it to me." We looked at each other.

"Ears." Alex said. The name nodded and put a few other trays out. He picked hoops. Alex's eyes were priced. The man raised his eye brow. "I box,"

"Come back when your finished." Alex nodded. The man looked at me. "I can't cover your scar." He told me.

"Dose everyone notice?" Alex asked.

"Don't worry about it kid, I notice more than a normal person. I have family in Scotland. A scar like that is not normal and it's in the history books. What will you have?" He asked me. I shurgged.

"Subject something." He waved me up and looked me over.

"I could say a lot just to piss off that school. Though you have a look about you. Bad boy don't mess with me, mix with I'm shy and cute." I laughed at him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that."

"Lip on both sides. Will give you something to bit that's not your lip." He put a tray up. There were studs and hoops. "I would also go with gages not big, but something that will be noticed." He put another tray up. I picked black and green gages. Then studs that were clear with green twisted in.

"A little pain." I nodded and bit my tough. "24 hours, muggle jeweler will work also. Any ink?" He asked me.

"What different kinds do you have?" He smirked.

"Kid I have any kind you can think of. Normal magical ink, fully animated ink, mate seeking ink."

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"It's more that it sounds and in different levels. Mate ink is mostly will activate when a person is around that will match with you. The next level is the ink will always be active but shy away from untrustworthy people and get close to trustworthy people. It bow to a mate. The last is called guardian ink. Same as the other two, but it will also bring colors in to show you what kind of person the person is. It also has protection magic in the art. The ink can take on most low level spells." He explained.

"A guardian choices you kid. I put the ink on you and it takes form. Had one turn into a star had one turn into a sword. It's all about the bond you take with the ink. For you kid I'll give it to you for free."

"Is there a chance I know your family?" I asked him.

"Might, might not." He winked. "Sign on the door says private." I nodded.

"He'll do it." Alex said.

"Come on Kid, won't take long. He led be to the back and got me sitting. I took off my shirt when he asked and grabbed a black paper, cloth thing.

"This pushes the ink into your skin and bonds with your soul. It's going to take about 10 minutes. Then it could take up to a week to take form and real size and color. Your going to feel some pain." I nodded and he pulled his wand again.

"Close your eyes, deep breaths and stay calm." I nodded to him. He started chanting and I started feeling small little stabs over my chest. He stopped and took the paper off my chest and rubbed something over where the paper was. My chest stopped hurting.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I had a black square on my chest and gave him a look.

"Remember kid it takes time to take form." I nodded and laughed.

"Sorry,"

"Come back once you have a form and I'll give you all the information you need." I nodded. "Come on kid your mums done and she still needs to pay."

"How'd you notice?" I asked him as I got up. He looked my face over and fixed my hair around.

"Learn not to brush your hair down and your scar won't show. That's the only way I noticed."

"Thanks." He smirked and we walked out. Mum looked me over and smiled.

"Kid got a guardian art. Come back once it's formed and I'll explain it to both of you. 32 gallons." He told her and put a bank note in front of her. She filled everything out and signed. He put her card where he wanted it and signed. The note flashed and was gone. Mum took her card and we walked out.

"You both look great. Let's get lunch." We laughed and set off for lunch. After lunch we finished seeing everything in the districted and head home. I looked at myself in the mirror after my shower and liked what I saw. I wasn't the skinny Harry Potter anymore. I was Evan Frost.

I light up a smoke sat on my window and opened the two way book to Neville. I started telling him everything about my past and family and then told him what's been happening.

_You hid it well Harry, but I noticed. You came back to school brushed and skinner. It took you weeks to eat more than a few bits. But I'm glad everything's getting better. Healer?_

_I'm seeing one, level 7. I've grown a little and gained some weight. Did something with my hair. It's great. Then got my ears and lip pierced and a guardian tattoo._

_Blood hell do you know only like five people can do a guardian tattoo. How much did it cost? _

_The guy noticed who I was and offered me one after my ears. Said I should stop trying to hide the scar and my hair would hid it for me._

_You do that a lot, and flatten your hair. I'm not going to ask incase someone asks me. But are you safe and having fun?_

_Yes and yes. I also trust you Nev. _

_I know but I suck at lying and I don't want anything to happen no matter who it is. Your aunt or mum took you away to keep you safe. I wouldn't fault you for not coming back. Anyways the papers are having a good Potter bash right now._

_Blood hell, Fudge is a moron. _

_He is, wait you said you were an adult right. Doesn't that mean you head of your family. The Potter family holds seats in the Wizengamont. You could take your seats up. I don't want to push it or make you do anything but you could also go in and talk to madam bones. She's head of the authors. All she would have to do was see your memories. That could also clear your godfather._

_I'll think about it. I learned a few more things I don't know what to do with them yet or understand them._

_Think about it, take your time and do what you think and feel is right. Grams believes you, but she never liked Dumbledore or fudge._

_Thanks Nev, how's your summer?_

_Working in my green houses. It's been great. Grams finely sees that I love it. She bought me some rare seeds. She smiles more when I smile. Alright mate I'm falling asleep._

_Night Nev talk to you tomorrow._

_Night Harry, I'm always here._

I put the book up and thought about it. I think it's time to talk to the goblins. I got into bed and fall asleep. Mum woke us up and got us eatting.

"I think it's time to go see the goblins. There's a few things I want to talk to them about." She nodded.

"We should also see what to do with your accounts. Put them in order. Alex do you want to come or head off on your own?"

"Oh I'm coming goblins are wicked." We laughed, dressed nice and headed to the bank. We were shown right to bank manger.

"Welcome Lady Frost. What can we do for you today?" He asked and waved us to sit. Mum looked at me.

"I have a few question, I don't know if you can answer them?" He nodded to me. "My godfather wasn't given a trail when he was sent to Azkaban. When he escaped he came to protect me from Peter. The night Sirius was captured and went missing I learned the truth. I tried to tell the minter and he didn't believe me so I helped Sirius escape again. How would I go about clearing his name or something along those lines?" I asked him. He thought about it.

"Ragnuk would either take that memory and send it to the right people or invite the right people to meet with you in private. We would also offer up what information we know." I nodded.

"When Riddle returned again I tried to tell the minter and he laughed at me and is now using the paper to make people think I'm crazy?" He nodded.

"Same as before, but we can also set you up with a lawyer. That person would handle your image. Such as the press. The person can also back date it. There are a lot of things being sold in the name of Harry Potter that I don't believe you are reviving a knock for."

"We would like to hire one either way if you have someone you know." He nodded and smiled.

"I'll contact a few and bring one of the best in to meet with you." He told her and looked at me.

"How can I remove the soul piece?" He folded his hands and sat them on the desk.

"That little one is tricky. The goblins know of a way. But I believe we should share that information with other parties. The unspeckables might know of another way." I nodded.

"Thank you." I nodded and looked at my aunt.

"It's time to review Evan's estate. We can start with his trust. When he feels he's ready he'll talk over his family." He nodded to her.

"Being his guardian and while Evan is an adult we can do a full audit. That is a review. Let's get my botheren over here."

"I have a question?" Alex.

"Yes young man?" He didn't stop in opening his mirror and calling Ragnuk over.

"Is Ragnuk your brother or are you family?" Ramekin smiled and sat back down.

"Ragnuk is my older brother." Alex nodded. Ragnuk came throw and nodded to us.

"Let's move to the conference room. It will give us more room. Girphook is bring along everything." He told us. We walked throw the side door into a grand room and sat at a large table. Girphook came throw a minute later and put a stack of papers down.

"This is a full account review of the trust vault. Girphook said and started going throw how the account was set up. Then started going throw each transaction.

My uncle was being paid to take care of me out of my account. Then we got to my school years. Hogwarts was paid out of my account. I took money out. That was the first two transaction that weren't highlighted. Another withdrawal was taken out during school.

"I bought the broom that was gifted to me?" I asked. Girphook nodded.

"Do you want to move on or have that money returned?" He asked.

"Move on, I used the broom." He nodded. Money was taken out during the summer. Then before school Molly took money out to pay for my school things.

"That's a little low?" I said thinking about it.

"Gallons were also returned the next day." I nodded. We finished looking throw the account. Before third year money was pulled out for me again. Same with fourth year. But Molly wasn't anything to worry about.

"Before we left we took what money was in the account out." Mum said.

"We will pull the account information as to where the money is going and go throw it with you. What money you believe should be returned will. No from your uncle Harry, money will be returned to you from Dumbledore since he was who took that money." Ragnuk said. We nodded and more papers show you and it was review with mum.

"Lady Frost a return of 124,000 is what we're looking at with the information you have given." We all blinked at Ramekin. That was a lot of money.

"You're taking the money that is a muggle amount." I asked and the goblins smirked.

"How will you go about returning the money?" Mum asked.

"We will take the money and return it. Send a letter to Mister Dumbledore and it will be done. We can wait if that is what you wish. I'm just pleased the account is now sealed." We nodded.

"Let's wait a little while. Ragnuk will you be able to set up a meeting for Evan to speck with the people who need to hear about the return of the dark lord and clearing his godfather's name." Ragnuk nodded.

"I could summon who's needed." She nodded.

"In return we would ask for a copy of the memories. We will share it with the banks and get the information out throw the magical governments." Ramekin said. Mum looked at me. I shurgged.

"How?" I asked. Ramekin snapped his fingers and a black stand showed up with a crystal.

"This is a memory crystal. The goblins use them to chart history and some clients will use them for their will. All you have to do Harry is cup the crystal. State your name, that your sound mind and body and then think about the memories you want to add. All I ask is for the memory of Riddles return and Sirius Black's proof. But you can add anything else you want to." I thought about it.

"Everything I know pertaining to Riddle?" They nodded.

"It will old 100 years of memories." Ragnuk told me. I took a deep breath and cupped the crystal.

"I Harry James Potter of sound mind and body give you my memories that are real accounts and are truthful so be noted." I closed my eyes and started with the first memory I remember. The night my parents died. Then moved to the first night my scar hurt. Every time my scar hurt. saving the stone. I moved onto the dairy, saving Ginny. Third year seeing Peter on the map. Then the night with Sirius. Everything. I put in my dreams and finished off with the last task. I ended that night when fudge left. Finely I added the little bit of the soul pieces and the healer countermining the soul pieces.

I opened my eyes and looked at them.

"Just let go little one, it's going to glow white and seal itself." Ragnuk told me softly. I did and it did. "You are very brave little one, your family must be very poured of you."

"I also am lucky." He laughed.

"Everyone little one has luck no matter good or bad. I saw some luck, but mostly I saw you. A goblin warrior would be very pleased to have you as a son. Just as your family is poured of you. I will summon who is needed. Ramekin will show this to the right parties. When is good for you Lady Forest?"

"Sunday any time. We just rest that day." He nodded.

"When you leave I'll make sure you get a few books that will be needed. I'll also owl you when I found a lawyer. What other business should we go throw today?" Ramekin asked.

"Let's return on Saturday and start going throw the estate." Mum said and I nodded.

"We will be prepared." We said our goodbyes and left with a stack of books. We headed home and looked throw the books. They were for all of us to read. Some on customs, government, finances and the magical world. We ordered lunch up, read throw out the rest of the day.

I finished the books throw out the rest of the week. They were filling and I couldn't put them down. My reading rate was twice as fast now and I remembered everything. We started going throw my estate yesterday and it wasn't as bad as we thought. Learning everything will take time.

This morning we got dressed up and headed back to the bank. Ramekin had his mirror on and offered us tea. We sat in front of it and watched his brother finish up some paperwork. Then there was a knock on the door and four people walked in.

"Madam Bones, Master Unspeakable, Mister Fudge and Miss Unbridge. I thank you for joining me on short notice there."

"Um um." The woman in pink said. She looked like a frog.

"Miss Unbridge I did not send you a summon and I don't know why you are here. But while you are here you will be silent."

"Do you have any idea who I am?" She asked sitting up. Ragnuk smirked and she looked scared.

"Oh I know everything about you woman. But here you hold no meaning. Watch your actions in my chambers." He told her in a cold voice.

"I am."

"I said I know who you are woman. Your forgetting where you are. Here on goblin soil I am ruler. You have no say or rights here." He told her.

"I could."

"You could try to do many things woman. If you tired I would seal our bank and turn on our wards. What will your people say when they can't get to their vault. Your business would close and your people will suffer. Your forgetting your history woman. While you humans fight with each and raise and fall. The goblins stand strong. We were not and have never been touched by your wars. Why do you put your money here. Because it's saft. Now shut your mouth before I throw you out of my bank."

"Now you." He smirked.

"What will your minter think if he knew what you are really about. Not that I understand why you appointed here Mister Fudge. I remember when you were strong and your people looked up to you. Then you allowed Dumbledore tell you what to do and you became weak. Now you have this woman telling you what to do and you are about to be kicked out of office. Be strong man, lead your nation. If I was you I would have been killed years ago." Ragnuk said.

"You have nothing on me." The pink frog said. Ragnuk laughed.

"You have killed three people and attend to kill two more to get where you are. You support the dark lord and want to kill all muggle born, half bloods and all races. You are forgetting woman that you are a half blood. You are forgetting the dark lord care little for races unless they are against him or in his way. You believe muggle born steal magic from other magical people. You are a pitiful woman with a small mind. I would kill you now woman and your minter would have to file a report. He would be in a better place and I wouldn't have to listen to you. For the last time, be silent."

"Do you have proof Ragnuk?" Madam Bones asked.

"I do my lady."

"Are you willing to share with me?" He pampered his fingers.

"I could be shawl."

"Is the goblin nation willing to hold Unbridge while we hold our meeting?" She asked. He snapped his finger and she was gone. She smirked.

"But but."

"Fudge pull up your big boy pants and be thank full. You just found a murder and are going to give families peace." The middle man said and dropped his hood. Ragnuk laughed.

"Good day Charles." The man nodded.

"My lord."

"Why were we summoned." Fudge asked.

"A important client of mine has wished for a saft place to meet with the three of you." Ramekin nodded to me. I pulled my hood and walked throw the mirror.

"What a mirror," Fudge started. "Goblin nation, goblin nation." Ragnuk smiled at me and nodded.

"You will respect my client and treat him with respect. One word said out of place and you will be silenced." They nodded. "Charles did you bring what I asked?" Remus asked. The middle man nodded and placed a Pensive on the desk.

"This Pensive was cleaned and purred this morning. For everyone who does not know how they work. When a real memory is put into the Pensive you will enter and live the memory as it was playing around you. Now a tampered memory will play out the same way. But you'll notice something off. Everything will clowned over, something will come into play to subject the memory. I've seen one where water filled the room to stop you from watching. Now if everything goes black that could mean tampering or the subject is falling asleep. But you'll see the person asleep." He told us.

"We know this Charles." Fudge said.

"I have asked him to explain to stop any of you from doubting the memory. I have seen the memories we will see today. There is a copy in a memory crystal." They nodded.

"What memory's are we viewing?" Madam Bones asked. Ragnuk looked at me.

"That depends on how much you need Madam Bones." I said and dropped my hood. Fudge's eyes grow and his mouth opened. But he snapped it closed. "I can show you the memories I gave the goblin nation or I can show you two which are important."

"We will need to see them all Mister Potter." The unspeakable told me. "If you're willing I will copy the memory." I nodded and walked over to the desk.

"I want you to bring the memory forward. I will be taking the full memory of each. Just nod when you're ready." I did what he said and he took all the memories. He moved back a set when he was finished.

"Are you willing to join us and explain the events?" He asked me softly. I nodded to him. Ragnuk nodded. I put my hand in the blow and was sucked into the first memory I could remember. The other three joined me. Charles put his hand on my shoulder and looked around.

"Harry?" He asked me softly.

"I don't remember this part." I said and looked around. Then walked them throw the doorway. It didn't take long for the door to be blasted off and my dad to yell. Riddle came in with Peter following. They fought, my dad died and Peter stayed in the doorway waiting.

We followed Riddle up stairs and watched him and my mom. She died and he turned towards me. He sent the killing crest at me. ruins showed up around my forehead. My scar showed up. Riddle's soul was throw from his body. I started crying and reaching for my mum. Peter came up. Took Riddles body and was gone.

"Do you knew what happened with your forehead Harry?" Charlie's asked.

"My parents did a protection ritual. You'll understand more latter." He nodded and flicked his wand. We showed up at the start of the year fest. My head hurt and we moved on. A few times throw out the year my head hurt. Finely we got to the door in front of the door.

They followed my younger self, Hermione and Ron to save the stone. Finely I faced Riddle and they watched throw the end where I fall.

"A healer said I died." I added and we moved to the next memory. They watched throw my second year and me fighting Riddle and the snake. I didn't give them any more of that year. Charles smiled softly at me and knew I knew more.

Third year I added everything to do with Sirius and Peter. I stood back and watched the nigh play out. Madam Bones was pissed. Fudge was acting like a fish.

"I did wonder why Dumbledore took a time turner from my department." He said and winked at me. When I fault off the Demeanor's Madam Bones smiled at me. This set of memories ended with Sirius flying away. The summer started and fourth year.

"Dreams are hard to share." He told me. We ended up in the graveyard. Ceird died and they wanted Riddle return and call his followers. Charles stopped the memory. He walked around Riddle looking him over. Then moved to the death eater's looking them over. He started the memory up again and they watched me fight Riddle.

"Brother wands?" Charles asked me. I nodded to him. They watched me return and we finished off the night. Madam Bones wasn't looking happy and she was glaring at Fudge.

"Two more." We watched the Goblin and my healer confirm the soul pieces. Then we returned to our minds.

"You are very strong Harry to be able to give a piece of a memory. Though you saved us a lot of time I believe." They sat down and I followed their lead.

"You allowed and helped a prison to escape?" Fudge asked me. I folded my legs.

"A person cannot be hold for more than three months without a trail. You hold my godfather for 13 years without a trail. You held a pure blood lord for 13 years without a trail." He snapped his mouth closed.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll pull the records and if that's true I'll speck with Lord black and clear him. Having Peter alive will push everything along." Madam Bones told me. I nodded to her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"We will also get the world out that Riddle has returned and share his history. Dumbledore though has much to answer for." I nodded.

"We're at war." Fudge said softly. "We will be prepared and win." I raised my eye brow at him.

"You can't win until Riddle can be killed."

"Not a concern Harry. We've thought for many years, we just didn't have proof. Without killing you I cannot remove your soul piece. But I can track the others and remove the soul pieces." Charles said.

"The nation has a way." Charles nodded.

"Once that's throw it will be very easy to kill Riddle." He said looking at me.

"Even easier because the prophecy is fake." His eyes grow.

"That man has much to answer for." He told me.

"Fake, it's fake. We allowed a child to almost be killed because of a fake Phorsey? This is too much. Black is free, Riddle is back, Potter never should hav been a hero." Fudge said.

"Yes it's in his blood Mister Fudge. He might be willing to save your ass if you give him what he wants." Charles said. "Look at what the boy has done for us so far. Think very hard on how you want to play this Fudge. Harry can give you the minter or remove you." Fudge looked at me thinking.

"I have treated you as a child when I should have listened. What do you want Mister Potter?"

"Free Sirius if he is incent. At less question him or give him a trail. Kill Riddle and get his real story out there. Give death eaters a trail. After Sirius we'll work together. I won't care either way the trial goes Minster Fudge as long as it is a trail and it's fair." He nodded.

"That Mister Potter I can do."

"Then I will work with you. It would be unwise to change the government during the war. Ragnuk says you were poured and strong once. Maybe I'll see that man shortly." Fudge nodded. "You also have to remember Mister Fudge I am Lord Potter. I can do much more for you then you can do for me. How will the nation look at you with Lord Potter the boy who lived standing next to you supporting you?" He smiled.

"Stand Mister Potter. That is what I will allow. Now it's time for trained and willing people to fight." Madam Bones asked.

"Madam Bones I'm not even 15, I couldn't take on a 17 year old let alone Riddle and an army." They laughed. "If you need to contact me you can throw Girphook my account manager. If you need to contact Sirius I would just owl him, try a personal note first." She nodded to me.

"I take it your on holiday Mister Potter?" Fudge asked me. I nodded to him. "Good, we'll be in contact." He said, nodded to us and left. Madam Bones left. Charles watched the door close and he smiled at me.

"We will start working on the other soul pieces and keep you informed. Do you by chance know where the diary is?"

"Dobby has it." He blinked at me. "I'll work on a way of getting it." I shrugged.

"Very well, do you know how had it and how it became in the young girls hands?" He asked me. I nodded to him. He looked my face over and smirked. "Good, you've learned to have someone earn your trust. Contact me Ragnuk when you've harvest the snake. Harry if you feel anything or see anything. Tell Ragnuk and he'll contact me." He bowed and left. I watched him and looked at Ragnuk.

"I stopped questioning him years ago. Strange one he is. You are wise to keep information to yourself little one. Even wise for not pointing fingers. Lord Malfoy isn't what he seems." I nodded.

"Scared animal in a corner will attach." He smirked at me.

"You will go far little one and I will enjoy watching. Come let's have lunch." We walked throw the mirror and had lunch and talked about what's happening and why.

"I will contact Lord Black and make him aware of what's happening. That mutt knows how to hide." Ragnuk said. I nodded. We said out goodbyes and left.

"You did very good dear." I smiled at her as we walked out of the bank.

"It was fun." Alex laughed. As we were walking I noticed someone. I stopped and watch Severus Snape walk into a store.

"Honey?" Mum asked and they joined me. She followed my eyes and got worried. She didn't have to wait long for Snape to walk back out. He put something in his robe and his eyes centered on me. They went wide and they glared.

"Oh dear." Mum said. Snape didn't think long before walking straight towards us. I started backing up. Alex and mum followed. Snape could walk fast but I knew the area and returned the bank. The guards opened the doors for us. Once inside I gave Snape a look and turned around.

"Room?" I asked the guards, one pointed to the hall. I made my way there and opened the first door. Mum and Alex walked in. I held the door for Snape. He glared and me and walked in. I shut the door and folded my arms.

"What are you thinking Potter." He asked glaring at me.

"Master Snape this is my aunt and cousin. This is my Potion teacher Severus Snape." I told them. He raised his eye brow at me. "Can we help you?"

"Why in blood hell aren't you at your house behind the blood wards. How did you get around your guards to leave. Did you inform Dumbledore before you left. What are you thinking child. You are in danger." He said.

"The blood wards would have never held. They were never completed. I have no idea what you're talking about with the guards. My aunt brought us here to keep us safe. I don't have to inform Dumbledore of anything. He's my headmaster, it's summer. He's not my guardian, he never was. But after this year he can't be. He made me an adult by allowing me to compete in that stupid torment. What was I thinking. I was thinking of my safety when I left. I'm not in any damage. Besides three goblins and yourself no one knows I'm here. I don't even use my name. How did you notice me?" I asked him. He stared at me for a long time.

"Four years and now you can tell me the truth." He shook his head and turned to face my family. "Hello Pet how are you?" She nodded to him.

"Diana and I'm very well." He nodded and nodded to my cousin. Then looked at me.

"Who is at your house that we keep guarding Harry?"

"No one's there Seve. Besides my husband." He nodded. "Let's return to our room and we can talk there." He nodded again.

"What did you get?" I asked Snape as we left. He looked at me.

"I order Potion ingredeince from around the world." I nodded to him. He raised his eye brow when I didn't say anything. I shrugged. We walked into the hotel and up to our room. Tippy's bought tea and we sat down at the table.

"Who knows you're not home?" He asked after he took his cup.

"Neville, he doesn't know where I am."

"Hedwig is noticed." I shook my head. I got up and walked into my room. I grabbed the book and handed it to him. He took it and looked it over.

"Hedwig hasn't left the owlery that the hotel offers. Neville gave me the book before we left school. We started writing to each other a few days after I got here. These books belonged to our grandfathers." He nodded.

"They are protected and safe." He handed it back. I looked at him. "Anyone can write in it. But only you and Neville can read what you both have written. Your grandfather made them as their 6th year charm project. Flitwick will talk about them each year." I nodded.

"He doesn't want me to tell him in case someone asks. He isn't good at lying." He nodded.

"The boy has some brains then." I nodded. "How safe are you being?" He asked.

"The goblins issued us fake ids." Mum said. He nodded.

"You are well known Potter?"

"How did you notice me?" He smiled softly.

"I've known your mother Potter since we were 6. You share the same eyes. While her red hair made her eyes stand out. All your changes made your eyes pop out. I would try wearing glamour's."

"I will. As for safely, I'm an adult and can use magic." He told him.

"He also has a guardian." Alex said. I gave him a look. Severus was surprised though.

"At less your thinking for a start Potter. Mark is well known for his guardian art. Has it formed?" He asked.

"It's getting there." He nodded.

"The stronger the magical person the stronger the guardian." He told us. "I am surprised that you haven't told more people Potter?" I shrugged.

"Neville is the only person that believes I didn't kill Cerdic." That surprised him, but he nodded. "Though that won't be for long?" He raised his eye brow at me.

"What did you do Potter?"

"We weren't going to leave at first. As Harry was telling what was happening, he said he was going to leave. Knowing the blood wards aren't really there or won't hold. Which is our fault. Venom didn't want Harry to leave because then he wouldn't be getting money for Harry staying with us. Which none of us knew about. I removed the money and we visited the Goblins. At which time we learned a lot."

"Guardians would have been paid to tend to the child." Severus said.

"I understand Seve, but that's not what it was used for. While we didn't use Vernon's money either." His face went blank. "The goblins informed us of Harry's estate. I wasn't aware he had any money and he wasn't aware he had more than his trust vault." He pitched his nose. "They agreed to help us leave. Then they told Harry they believe Riddle returned. They know how because of soul pieces. Which one is Harry. But while we were talking they told us that everything that happened to Harry and his family was because Dumbledore was losing and he created a Prophesy."

"What?" He asked.

"You're the follower Dumbledore had over here aren't you?" He glared at me. "You couldn't have known."

"You Potter have no idea what you're talking about." He told me.

"Do you think I killed Cridce?" He looked applied. "I might not have sent the killing curse at him Snape, but I did send him to his death. I wanted him to win and he wanted me to win and we took the cup together. I also know you weren't at my house that night and didn't cruse them. There is no blame on your shoulders for my parents death." I told him.

"Dear?" Mum asked me.

"He over heard the Prophecy. He told the dark lord." She thought about it.

"You can't be blamed for another chose or action Seve. Do you really think my sister would blame you?" He was quite for a long time. "But I won't allow you to put at us risk now. You can't tell anyone." He nodded.

"What are you plans?" He asked.

"Just before we met up with you I had a meeting with Madam Bones, Mister Fudge and a unspeakable."

"The mutt will be cleared?" I nodded.

"Why does everyone keep calling him a mutt?" Alex asked. Severus smirked.

"Sirius can become a dog." Alex blinked a few times.

"Wicket.

"Yes, mostly I was just getting someone to believe me about Riddle. They do." He raised his eye brow.

"We watched all my memories involving Riddle and Sirius being incent. Fudge is going to go public while Bones is getting ready. The unspeakable is dealing with soul pieces." He nodded. "Now can you explain to me why the baskills is so important. It keeps on being brought up?" He raised his eye brow. "Second year?" He pitched his nose.

"They are rear and highly sought after for potions." I nodded. "Believe it or not Harry Dumbledore keeps your inventors hidden. Would you be willing to show me a memory of the snake?"

"How?"

"Just think about the snake. I'm a neural mind magic user. I can read your mind and protect mine without trying. That is how I know your lying." He smirked. I nodded and looked at him while I thought of the snake. I showed him everything I could.

I felt him enter my mind and view the memory. Then pulled out and his eyes were huge.

"See that, explain that." I pointed to his face.

"I could make a lot of potions." I rolled my eyes. "Buying anything that was goblin harvested means what it is, is pure." I nodded.

"It's not harvest yet." He folded his arms.

"Back to your plans?" He asked us.

"We're on holiday. Closer to the school year we'll chose what to do. I am debating hiring tutors." Mum said and he nodded.

"Are you close to Lucuis?" I asked him. He looked my face over.

"Meaning?" He asked me. I shurgged.

"Something I've heard." He leaned back and thought about it.

"Our friendship changes throw out the years. I haven't seen much in the last little while." He told me.

"You could in passing tell him to visit the unspeakable. You never know what they would give in return for telling what he knows about a dairy."

"He would need something in return, something very big?" He told me.

"From what I know he's already been on trail. Without cause he can't be tried again for the same crime. I'm sure no one would have noticed him behind the mask."

"I could happen to tell him in passing."

"He's not going to like the news once it hits the stand either." He nodded. "I'm sure Madam Bones would over look past deeds also with help on what she's working on. She didn't seem pleased with Dumbledore when she left." He smirked.

"I'm sure she can be helped. What thought are you playing at Harry?"

"Oh I put my title behind Fudge. It seems wrong to change the government during war. With the right people, I'm sure the government can be fixed." I shrugged.

"I don't remember a time where Potter and Malfoy has worked together." I nodded.

"Longbottom's also, Lady Longbottom dose not like Dumbledore and when she finds out her family was hurt for no reason she's going to be very displeased. I hear people are scared of her for a reason. Don't forget Snape that the messenger is just that." He thought about it.

"Your planning on stacking another side of the war?"

"You see Snape, Dumbledore wants me to fight and win this war. I'm not even 15 and I drought I could win against a 17 year old. Let along a Dark Lord. So far I've move the board around where I am still the image that the people want. But I'm safe while being that image." He smirked.

"I believe I can make a Slytherin out of you yet. Maybe the hat was right?" He raised his eye brow.

"It is. I just had to start thinking for myself. The question that needs to be answer Snape is what do you want?" I raised my eye brow.

"Who's the unspeakable your working with?" He asked.

"He's called Charles, do you want to talk to him?" He nodded.

"If you can remove the mark, you'll have my backing." He held up his hand. "All you'll have to do is parsley magic."

"Is it harmful?" Mum asked. Severus shook his head no.

"What Harry will have to do is speck to a snake. Harmless for him. I'm not finished with the spell work and need more help." She nodded to me. "Gaining my support Harry will gain much more." I nodded.

"I agree to try." He smirked. "But what do you gain from this?"

"I remove to masters with one action." I nodded. "Dumbledore is powerful, but he doesn't have half your power Harry. In all standings putting my support with you, gives me more than Dumbledore has to offer without the master. Not that I drought you want ask something of me, but that's the key word ask." He told me.

"I need Lucuis."

"Remove the mark and you will." I thought about it.

"If I don't return to school, could you help me find tooters?" He smirked.

"Remove the mark Harry and I'll teach you myself."

"Can you forget the past?" He let out a breath.

"Some things I wasn't aware of Harry, which is my own fault. I also have been blinded in your case. You would be surprised how much you look like your mother without the glasses. I am willing to start over if you are?" I smiled at him.

"Now if only Draco was as easy convicted as you are?" He laughed for real.

"Put your cousin in front of you and he won't even notice."

"What?" Alex said.

"Sorry, Draco is gay and lusts after fair men." That surprised Alex. I smirked and nodded. "He also has wanted to be your friend for years Harry. Draco might be older then you but blood hell that boy knows how to pout." I laughed.

"Are you willing to explain what's between you." He looked surprised.

"I was sure the school knew. Draco is my godson Harry." I blinked and nodded.

"Will you tell me what the hell is so hard with Potions. That was one class I thought I would like. It's like cooking and I'm great at that." He laughed.

"Muggle students are given extra books on their class list. You aren't bad, but you don't understand the basics of potions Harry. You are right they are the same. Just as you wouldn't put some foods together you shouldn't put indernce together. You also have to prepaid everything a different way pre what the potion needs. I'll bring the books over for you to read and they should help you understand Potions. But if you are anything like Granger I will not answer your questions."

"Ya she gets on my nerves also. Thank you." He nodded.

"I'll take my leave and contact Charles. I will return with word."

"Thank you." Mum showed him out.

"You did well dear. This will help you. Now I'm going to take a bath and nape before dinner." Alex and I sat on the window seat smoking and hanging out. We ordered dinner and eat. I wrote to Neville and told him what's going on and how everything is going to change. I told him to warn his Gram.

Halfway throw the night someone knocked on the door. I grabbed my wand and rubbed my face as I got up. The person knocked twice more as I made my way to the door. Mum walked out of her room with a robe on. Alex was standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asked. I checked the peck window and saw Snape. I opened the door.

"You just left." I said rubbing my eyes and walked away with the door open.

"Cub?" I stopped, turned around and saw Severus being pushed out of the way by Remus. Remus came over and hugged me.

"Hey Remus, what's going on?" I asked. He pulled back and looked me over. Checking everything and smelling my hair. "Remus." I snapped.

"There was a order meeting this evening. Your wolf jumped me as I left." Severus said and sat down. Tea and whiskey showed up.

"That wasn't nice Remus, you can't just jump someone you have to use your words." I pocked him. He smirked at me.

"It got me here didn't it cub?" I throw my hands up.

"Oh this is my aunt and cousin. This is Remus Lupin." I waved at everyone. Then fall on the couch next to Snape. He handed me a glass.

"I'm going back to bed." Alex said and shut this door. Mum looked Remus over and said goodnight. Remus came over and sat down.

"What was the meeting about?" I asked Snape.

"Mostly talk about Riddle. Keeping you safe." I nodded.

"Cub I need you to explain what's going on?" Remus asked me. I rubbed my face and was trying to wake up. I got up and grabbed the smokes and ash tray. I sat back down and light up a smoke.

"I started thinking on the train ride home. I'm a sitting duck at that house. Really I'm a sitting duck anywhere Dumbledore puts me. So I told my family what was going on. As I was telling them I was leaving my uncle put up a fuss. He needs me in the house to get the money Dumbledore is giving him. Well that pissed off my aunt. She deiced we were leaving."

"Cub blood wards are strong." I nodded to him and ashes my smoke.

"If they are grounded. Dumbledore tired the blood wards to me and my aunt throw my mother's blood. We would be safe forever if the wards were grounded. They weren't. The only reason they are standing if they are is because that is my house during the summer." Remus eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply.

"So my aunt removed the money that was for me and we went to dinner and stared planning things. We were going to fly out the next day. Then she chose to go to the bank and see what's going on with my account. We'll Remus I learned more in that meeting them I have my whole life."

"Go on cub."

"First Dumbledore appointed himself my guardian when Sirius was put in Azkaban. Sirius didn't get a trail because Dumbledore didn't allow one because if he did Sirius would be free, or go back to jail and is estate would be closed. Dumbledore has been using him accounts. He's also been using my trust account. Which is the only account I knew I had, but Dumbledore never allowed me to have my key. I learned about my family and estate." He nodded.

"Then I leaned because Dumbledore was losing the war, he made up the Prophecy. My parents were killed because Dumbledore is weak. I asked how Riddle could return and I was told. Riddle made soul pieces. His last attached itself on me. That's why I'm a sitting duck, Dumbledore needs me to die for Riddle to die." Remus growled.

"Shut up wolf, the goblins are going to remove the soul piece. Harry isn't in any damage." Remus got himself under control.

"Today I had a meeting with Bones, Fudge and a unspeakable. For my being the nations image and hero, they will take care of this war. For me doing this Sirius get's a trail." Remus just looked at me.

"Yes wolf, I'm going to make him into a Slytherin in no time." Remus laughed.

"Syltherins are in his blood Severus. You don't have much work ahead of you." I nodded.

"Now no one knows where I am and I want to keep it that way for now." He nodded.

"At some point I'll have to tell Sirius. When he finds out Dumbledore fucked him over. Dumbledore is finished. You do not want to mess with a Black cub. They won't kill you, there's no fun in the dead." I nodded.

"Please listen Remus before you react. What do I need to do to get wolfs behind me?" He blinked.

"He's stacking the war." Severus said with a smirk. Remus nodded.

"Rights, you give us rights and we'll follow you. Riddle and Dumbledore have promised they will. If you can make it happen they will support you. You will also get most races ready to follow you also. To do this Harry you have to have the votes." I nodded.

"I can get them." That surprised him.

"All you have to do Remus is understand how the world works. I need something, they need something. I can get the votes." He looked my face over. Then leaned back.

"It might not be that easy cub?"

"My seats, Lady Longbottom, Lord Malfoy, Lord Black. After that they will either follow or will make a deal. I could also go over their heads and pull rank."

"Harry?"

"All I would have to do was call for accent law." Snape looked at me.

"You will still need a majored vote. You will need 4 accents on your side." I nodded to him.

"Can you tell me that if I call for rare rights I wouldn't be given it? How many families have rare blood in them. I could bring forth the laws and make them be enforced to get my way. Nowhere in rare rights does it say pure blood rare."

"Will one of you explain?"

"Calling for accent law Severus is asking for the family of the elders to answer the call and make a ruling. If Magic answers the call each elder will come along with their family to answer the call. Do you think your elder will agree?" He asked me.

"Riddle's already pissed off my elder, but remember Remus I would call for every race law to be enforced. The elders aren't human. The high elf's and Vale counsel aren't human. Riddle would look like an ant in the eyes of what they would do."

"That is only if it's needed. I will push when I need to and back down when I should. Giving wolfs rights is easy, what people forget is you are only a wolf during the full moon. Your human the rest of the time. Vales are the same and they have rights. The different is because Vales are pretty, we forget they aren't light beings. Wolfs aren't dark beings either. Yes some wolfs should be put down. But the same could be said about every race. There are good, back and neutral. Don't forget Remus I am a lion and snake." He nodded.

"Get the bill pasted and I'll get the wolfs neutral." He told me.

"If you get them neutral I'll get them land." That surprised him. But he liked it.

"Can you give that cub?"

"I started looking throw my estate yesterday. I have the land, giving it and having someone make a ward that only allows wolfs and family in won't be hard."

"How long?" He asked me.

"I have to first take up my title. Make a bill, get backing, the bill will pass." I shrugged. "I'll talk to a few people first. Knowing the wolfs will be neural will push the bill along. To get right Remus you will become a rare. That is something to think about."

"Why?" He asked me.

"Right now to what I know all the laws around people effect with a illness that makes them become a wolf during the full moon. To give werewolf's rights, that notion has to be removed and you will have to become a race. Just as Vales and Goblins. You will be your own rare." He thought about it.

"He's saying he's not going to make it so you have human rights Lupin. He's going to make werewolf's into a race. You will be given human rights. But you will be a race. You will have the right to have your own government, you own laws and rights. You also have to concern that you might have to answer only to the race department." Remus nodded.

"Goblins and central divide themselves from the magical government. That might happen with your race. If I can pull this off, I will give you land and your own nation. I have that right."

"By doing it this way, the bill will pass Lupin. Harry's not fighting for your rights. He's removing your race from the problem." Remus nodded.

"You do know your agreeing to this for your whole race." Remus nodded.

"I am allowed to." He smirked at my face. "We aren't as primal as many thing. I hold a seat for our counsel cub. I hold the seat for all the wolfs in my region." I nodded.

"Moody doesn't like Dumbledore dose he?" He raised his eye brow.

"Why would an alpha bow to another." He asked me. I rolled my eye. "You have always had it in your cub, I'm pleased to see your finely showing your teeth. It's not going to take long for people to understand they don't mess around with a pissed off cub."

"We tend to have claws and fangs." I winked at him. He nodded. Then pointed to the ashtray.

"This I'm going to over look, start drinking and I'll put you over my knee." I laughed and nodded.

"It seems I have magic problems." He nodded.

"It will level out as you get older cub. Though you are starting a little early. James hit 16 and had a problem with his control also. About 20 it leveled out. Bit Sirius in the ass daily. You grandfather was around 15 when his magic started advancing. Your back ground, it's normal cub. Magic will tent to react to emotions."

"What you need to learn Harry is to stop letting your magic work off your emotions. I'm not saying it's easy, because it's not. But the more you allow the more it will do. When your magic is emotional bound, it reacts to intent. It can become dangers. At the same time you can embrace it and finish bonding your magic to your emotions. You will have to praices for years. You won't need a wand and you'll work with rare magic. But you can." Severus told me.

"Which is better." He shook his head.

"That is our chose Harry. But you have to be powerful to even think about it. Merlin was one of the few wizards that could harness Rare magic to the full extent. I can, but don't show myself to be a raw caster. I also have full control of my emotions, that's what gives me the edge. For someone such as yourself, to let your magic and emotions to flow you could match Merlin. If you can harness it."

"Elf's and Goblin's use raw magic Harry. Magic is a part of us, intent magic like we're talking about is pure magic. It's when a persona and there magic bonds fully. If you can think it, your magic will do it. Merlin used a staff to gather magic from around him and use."

"How do people even learn how?"

"Truthfully Harry mostly only abused cases can. While we and our magic grows our magic starts to have a mind of its own to protects the person. Then as we mature we learn to become one. We need something and our magic responds. This is how magic was made to be. A protection. Magic is our mother. But in some cases they turn and become tainted. That's what you need to watch out for. As soon as your magic is tainted, your intent can become violent. That's why I learned to control my emotions." Severus told me. I thought about it.

"Most intent magic will be taken as wand less magic Harry. We have a way of overlooking things." I nodded and understood. "Now explain to me why you left without telling me?"

"I didn't want Dumbledore to know. I don't know who sides with him." He nodded.

"That I will accepted and understand. I'll give Sirius a head up with what will happen. Dumbledore put Sirius in his families town house to keep him safe and to give the order a head place to meet. The Wesley are there also. Hermione is also." I shrugged. "What happened cub?"

"Neville is the only person who believes I didn't kill Cridce." He shook his head.

"Children cub are flighty. Let them prove themselves. If they don't they aren't the friends you need. You are never the same person as you were when you were a child." He told me.

"Then what's there problem?" I nodded to Severus.

"Sirius tired to kill Severus. It's not something you get over easily." I blinked. "Give Sirius a chance cub, he'll prove that he's an adult. Severus you have to give Sirius a chance also. He's not in a good place right now and is latching out. Or are you too old to give back as you could?" Severus gave Remus a look.

"He wants a prank war?" Severus asked like Remus was out of his mind.

"He's locked into a house with his mother and Molly. He wouldn't care if you went old school and brawled with him. Give him a chance to explain himself also. It might have turned out as it did that night, but it wasn't his plans." I giggled. They looked at me.

"Sirius likes pulling pig tails doesn't he?" Remus smiled at me. Severus looked at me.

"You have to be joking." He said when he understood what I was saying.

"What was his plans?" I asked Remus.

"For months Severus was trying to find out what was going on with me. Sirius got it in his head to help him out and have him join us. It would have worked to. But he didn't know James got detention that night. Moody is clam with a pack around him. Without a pack he a little crazy. As Severus was coming to find me, Moody went looking for Sirius since we could seem him. James showed up in time to get between Moody and Severus. Moody thought Severus was keeping Padfoot from us. It was a mess."

"Wait I almost died because Sirius want me to join you?" Severus asked.

"If Sirius walked up to you asked you to come out after curfew and run around in the forest what would you have said?" Severus made a face. "I understood what was going on. James didn't. James stayed mad at Sirius for a long time. Then James magic got out of control and made things harder. It also doesn't help after that you came against us with a new force."

"He's expecting me to respond like I did during school?" Severus finely asked.

"Yes, James and Sirius knew you switched sides before the end of the war." Severus nodded and thought about it.

"How stable is his mind?" He asked.

"That night in the shack, I would have been surprised if he could remember his name. We met up shortly after and I've got him help. He's still recovering from his stay. Mental he's 100 percent. Or 100 percent to a Black." Severus nodded. "He knows what side your on Severus. Not many do. He's pushing you to prove to everyone who you are. I don't know one person who would go against a werewolf and murder to save three children. Save those children who just cursed you." Severus gave me a look.

"We'll you wouldn't shut you, we were in the middle of something." Remus laughed.

"Can you get him to stop pulling my pig tails?" Severus asked.

"Severus I can get the man to pick up his shoes, I've been trying since first year. Not everything is about his crush on you either. You're the last fun one left in his words. Confront him, either tell him to drop it or let him know he has to work for it. Both of you could use a good fuck anyways." I covered my eyes.

"I really didn't need that image." I said shaking my head.

"Wait your turn pup." I felt Severus glaring at me. "That's not how I meant it Severus."

"Who did you mean?" Severus asked.

"No one, I meant for him to wait his turn. From what I know Harry hasn't has his eyes on anyone yet." I nodded.

"I was lead to believe you and Miss Wesley were together." I shook my head.

"She's alright but if I feel anything for her its friendly. She kind of puts me off because she kind of looks like my mum." Severus nodded.

"That's why I was lead to believe it." I made a face.

"I'm sorry Severus I do not have parental issues. I don't feel like I need to be my dad or replace my mum with a look alike." He nodded.

"If you don't return you now have three teachers, that's a plus." I nodded and smirked at Remus.

"Have you thought about it cub?" Remus asked me.

"No, I have some time." He shook his head. "Oh just for that thought I might just turn gay. Who wants to turn into their parents. My cousins porn doesn't gross me out." I shrugged.

"You have more than enough time cub."

"What about you?" I asked him. Severus smirked and Remus blinked.

"I am healthy male if that's what you're getting at. Are a partner Moody and I have to agree. Finding a mate isn't easy." He shrugged.

"Tonks has a crush on him." Severus told me. "She's Sirius cousin. A few year above you." I nodded as I watched Remus.

"One thing at a time if you please." I laughed.

"How formed is your guardian?" Severus asked. Remus perked up at that. I grabbed the back of my tank top and pulled it off.

"It's formed now finishing the bond and adding color." I said and showed my chest. There curled up was a black snake. "Once it's finished I will be able to tell what kind of snake it is." Remus looked it over and nodded. Severus turned and looked the snake over. He seemed pleased.

"There are times where a guardian can take the bond off a filmier. In your case you might be able to talk with the snake." He told me. I shurgged.

"I had a feeling it would be a snake. Do they get bigger?" I asked.

"Cub the bond isn't even finished. The snake is also curled up. After the bond you'll get a real picture of how big it is. After that no it won't grow. I take it Mark did the work?"

"Who is this guy?" I asked. They laughed.

"He went to school with us cub. He studied under a Asia master. He works in the district. Unless you went somewhere else. He's the one who did it."

"Who's his family, he told me he has family in Britain." They nodded.

"Unless know lawyers Harry you won't know them. He's the black sheep in the family. He was also a Ravenclaw." Severus told me. "He did a good job thought with this new look of yours." I rolled my eyes.

"He called me shy and cute." I huffed. Remus laughed.

"Always had a way with word. Called your dad a air head prick." Severus laughed. "Alright cub we're going to leave you to get some sleep." He hugged me and left with Severus. I fall back on the couch. My family was crazy.

Sirius

After the order meeting Remus ran out. I wanted to talk to him about something. I wonder where he went. He would tell me if he was dating someone. I refilled my whiskey and let out a breath. Severus was still cold and closed off. I really thought we were past that. Not many people understands him.

Something was going on with Dumbledore though. Not that I'm happy with him. I'm a god damn lord and he thinks he can just order me around and treat me like a pet. I know I'm a dog, but not all the blood time. I hate this house. I have many others would could be using if we have to use a fucking house.

Molly didn't help matters. She thinks mothering me will make up for her taking over my god damn house. Ordering me to clean. How does she think she is. Trying to remove things from my house. Kearter was at less smart enough to stop all the black things from being throw away.

Those twins make up for everything though. I smiled and took a drink. They needed some help, but they were on their way. My pup gave them money. That made me smile. He's just like his mom, helping everything she loves. The youngest makes me sick. Trying to marry my pup because she looks like his mother.

Those friend of my pups are bothering me also. I don't know what yet, but I will. Fucking house, it's turning me into a drunk. Kearter popped in and put some cookies down next to me. I nodded to him and let him pop out. Like a elf of the black house can't tend to the house. He just doesn't like how's in his house.

I felt the wards shirt and huffed. Who the fuck was showing up now. It better be Remus. I'm so board and I just want to go out and play. I would go as low as reading if he would point out a fucking book. I took another drink and huffed.

"Seems you're in a mood." Remus said walking into the library. It's the only god damn room in my house I can get away from everyone else. I glared at him. "I need you to turn into padfoot." I kept glaring at him.

"Are we going to play?" He shook his head no. "Then I don't feel like it."

"Where going to talk and if you do what I want you'll understand a lot more." I looked at the fire.

"I'm not in the mood to talk old man, I'm thinking enough as it is." He let out a breath. I looked over and watched him pull Severus into the library and shut the door.

"If you do, I'll take you to the park tomorrow." I thought about it. I glanced at Severus. "Come on Sirius when have you ever been able to say no to the park. I bet you'll find a cat."

"That was just mean." I sat my cup down and shifted. I tipped my head wined I smelled my pup. I walked around Remus and Severus. They both smelled like my pup. We'll Severus smell like my mate, but my pup was on him. I glowed.

"Ready to talk?"

"Explain?" I demanded as soon as I shifted back. "Now, before I come to the wrong connection." Remus laughed.

"You would no matter what." I glowed at him. He filled up two glassed of my Whiskey and sat down.

"Rem have you been smoking." I asked him as I sat down. I throw up the wards around the room just in case.

"No." I nodded. I waved him to start. "After the meeting Severus walked past me and I smelled Harry. Since he isn't on guard duty and has no reason to smell like Harry I followed and made him explain."

"You jumped me." I gave Remus a look.

"Harry wasn't impressed either. Back to the point. He took me to Harry. Seems you pup didn't like Dumbledore telling him what to do and left the country with his aunt and cousin. He's safe, healthy and happy. He left without word because he didn't know who to trust and who follows Dumbledore."

"That fucking piece of shit."

"He swears when it's drunk." Remus told Severus. "After I made sure he was all those things. He looked much better Siri. We started talking."

"Talking, talking about what. There will be no talking to my pup. He stays where he's at if I have anything to do with it. Stop talking." I glared at him.

"Shut you Sirius and let me finish. Because you're going to hate some of it and like some of it." I took a cookie and waved him on. "Dumbledore is the reason you didn't get a trail so he could keep your estate open and use it. So says the goblins."

"I know,"

"He also didn't give you a trail so he can name himself Harry's guardian and do the same. But since Harry never was the head of the house, he only had control over his trust. It's fixed now."

"It's fixed once everything is returned." He didn't listen to me.

"He also make up the Prophecy and used it to finish the war. But he can't finish the war till Riddles soul pieces are taken care of. The last just happen to sit in Harry's scar. Dumbledore is planning to have Riddle kill Harry to kill that soul piece." I shook my head.

"That is not how it works Remus. Since Harry is a little host. Riddle would kill his soul. If anyone else killed Harry, the soul would take over." They looked at me. "I know things."

"Besides the point." Severus said.

"Harry has left Dumbledore's camp and put himself in Fudges camp. He will stay out of the war, but be the peoples image of hope. He will also give Fudge the Potter family backing. For that you are given a trail. Riddles also making the papers." I took that in.

"Sneaky pup,"

"He's stacking his side also." I looked at Severus.

"Very sneaky pup. Go on it's getting good."

"Fudge is going to fight with the public alongside Harry. Bones is going to go into war. She will get information for a price. She's also going up against Dumbledore. The unspeakable are hunting the soul pieces." I nodded. "To stack the war the right way, you have to play ball." Severus told me. I smirked.

"I don't think anyone really wants that."

"Harry bring in Lucuis and Lady Longbottom." He added.

"Lucuis to help with the Fudge and Bones. Augsent to help with Dumbledore. They each bring people with them."

"You to fuck everything up for everyone else." Remus said. "How much of a problem would you bring Dumbledore Sirius if you were free backing Harry. How many gray family will follow you?"

"Bones isn't going to be happy about me not resorting."

"How much dram can you make for 13 years." Severus asked me. I waved my cup at him.

"Sneaky pup stacking the war like this. Very smart. Making the war public. Will create panic but will keep everyone informed."

"Now are you ready for the last bit of information?"

"He's not dating that little brat is he?" They shook their head.

"He can give rights to the wolfs. Making us neutral with the war." I sat up.

"My pups working fast. Once the wolfs have rights, it trickles down. Every race will be behind him. Leaving a very small army for Riddle. How is he going to pull this off?"

"Making werewolf's a race." I blinked at Severus and then laughed when I understood.

"Oh he's good. Having Malfoy, Longbottom and Black following him it will be pushed throw in minutes."

"If they fight him he's thinking of calling ancient law." Remus told me and I just looked at him. I blinked and shook my head.

"He has some balls on him. The last person in his family to pull that card was Godrick. For the same reason though. I don't even know how many families are left. It's smart. I see where he's going with it. So I get freed, Remus get's rights. Severus?"

"I've been working on a way to remove the mark. It need Parsley magic."

"Lucuis?"

"Harry's thinking he could get Lucuis cleared, stating he's already went to trail." I nodded.

"You can't try a lord for the same crimes. He's done his homework. The question is what does he get?"

"The right to live his own life." Severus told me and meant it. I nodded. I could understand that.

"What do I need to do?"

"Man the fuck up and go see Bones. Harry gave his memories to them." Severus told me. I blinked at him.

"Then we'll go to the park." Remus added.

"Fine, there better be sticks and a cat. If I'm going to do this, let's do it right. Kearter." He popped in and nodded to me.

"Master?"

"Go get my trunk that holds my lord clothes." Kearter stood up.

"Yes master."

"Siri how do you know about soul pieces?"

"Rem my families dark. I know just about every dark spell and ritual there is. But I refreshed my memory when I found something that didn't belong in my house." I got up and walked into my study. I grabbed a set of books that were sitting there hand handed them to him.

"Salazar Sytherin, mother's locket." I said when he opened the book that held the locket. "For some reason it was my the hunch in the living room. I couldn't put my finger on the magic behind it. It's a hoqrat, which is a soul piece. Nasty business." I shook my head and took a drink.

"How did it come to be here?" Severus asked me.

"After my brother was marked. Riddle used Kearter to hid the locket. One thing you don't do is fuck around with a Black. My brother switched the lockets, died doing so and made Kearter swear to destroy it." He nodded.

"Back to the brat." I said.

"Harry is grossed out that she likes him and she looks like Lily." Severus told me.

"What's going on with his friends. I don't like how they are acting."

"They think he killed the boy." Severus told me looking throw the book he took from Remus. I growled.

"My pup couldn't hurt a fly, stupid kids. What do you know about the twins?" I asked them.

"If they have a reason they are brilliant." Remus told me. Severus smirked.

"They might be able to keep up with you." Severus smirked at me. I smiled behind my glass.

"Harry gave them his winnings. Molly doesn't like them fouling around."

"Most likely he thinks it's blood money." Severus told me. I nodded.

"Safe?" I asked Remus.

"In the districted. Mark gave him a guardian tattoo." I glared at them. I didn't like someone touching my pup. "Shut up." He said and I looked at the fire.

"I don't much like his family." I said softly.

"Petunia is taking care of him finely." Severus told me. I looked at him and saw what I didn't want to believe. "Everything was because of Dumbledore." He told me.

"Your hiding something."

"He's been testing Harry at school." I sat forward. "He could have stopped Harry from competing. Just for being under age, but also because he named himself guardian." I leaned back. I took a drink and took in what he said.

"That right there is why you're going to help Harry." Remus said. "You also have to be aware he might not return to school." I waved my glass.

"If Dumbledore's there I won't allow it." He smiled at me.

"Are you sure your clothes still fit Siri?"

"What the blood hell does that mean. Of course they still fit." He just gave me a look. "Your one to talk." He raised his eye brow.

"Meaning?"

"You once has tease." I said and looked back at the fire thinking. I took a drink. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. "Who's the unspeakable?" I asked.

"Charles." I thought about it. I would deal with that tomorrow. I didn't really want a trial. But I'll deal with it. I could talk my way out of one. That is if Bones isn't to upset with me.

"How do you switch forms without a wand." Severus asked out of nowhere. I looked at him. I rubbed my face.

"You have to bond with the animal." He didn't understand. "It's close to what a werewolf is. We're two bodies sharing a mind." He looked at me thinking about it.

"How did you do that?" He asked me.

"You form a bond with the animal form. You make it apart of you." I got up. "It's classed as dark magic because your giving something life." I looked throw the books, grabbed the right one and gave it to him. He looked the book over. "The down side is if you bond with the animal you do take on aspect of your animal."

"Meaning?"

"Sirius hates cats in either form. Is playful and active. He's a dog." Remus said.

"I cased Mimmy you a tree once. She wasn't very pleased with me. Sitting in her class was hell." I told him.

"How far dose it go?" He asked.

"Not something we tested." Remus told him.

"Stop talking about me." I glared at them and grabbed another cookie. I wanted to see my pup. I was still worried about him. I didn't know when I would be able to see him again.

"Stop pouting Siri, he's fine. Deal with business the you can play. Your need to show Harry that you can fight."

"The house is so boring. That woman ordered me to clean Rem. Clean. Who the hell does she think she is ordering me around. If I wanted the house cleaned I would tell Kearter to do it. It's enough work telling him to keep the house dirty."

"Sirius." Remus glared at me.

"It's my house, I can do what I want with it. If I want it dirty, it's going to stay dirty. My area's are clean and nice. They can live in dirt, no one asked me if I wanted house guest. They just showed up to keep watch of me. Then she had the gall to order me to clean. Kearter would have a heart attack if I cleaned."

"You can help and clean up." He told me. I waved my cup around.

"What does this look like. It's been cleared out, refinished and painted. The fireplace was even sealed. I went throw the study and cleared that out also. My bathroom and bedroom are the same. I was even nice and cleaned your room."

"The kitchen?" Remus asked me.

"Who the hell eats in the kitchen Remus. I was raised in a normal house. The dining room has been clean. I went in there once and she took my food away and made me eat in the kitchen. You wonder why Kearter won't cook. It's disrespectful to eat in the kitchen unless you're invited." He thought about it.

"What else have you been up to?" He asked me.

"Kearter been keeping the house dirty and bring animals in. He's also been preventing Molly from throwing away everything that belongs to the house of Black. She tried to throw away my grandmother's music box. Can you believe that shit. 12 century vale music box. Thrown in the garbage. I've been helping the twins out here and there. I cleaned up the rooms up here and made a nest for buckbeack. Then moved to the basement I've cleaned the work rooms and sealed them. The first night we moved in Rem Kearter had the dining room clean. I had to stop him once from taking a knife at the woman. Who in their right mind would take over a elf's kitchen."

"How helpful is your elf?" Severus asked me. I gave him a look.

"Kearter could have the whole house clean and 12 course meal for 12 people done before dinner. Kearter Severus is the head of the house of Black elf's. He's not some elf, he the head elf of my family." He nodded

"Do you have wine?"

"I have a cellar. Red or white?"

"Red."

"Don't drink my whiskey again." I said and a bottle and cup showed up. He read the label and poured himself a glass.

"Has anyone found you here?" Severus asked me. I raised my eye brow.

"Do you really think I would let anyone know. I dough there's one light book in here. This is part of the family library. Only the head of the house can open it. The books in the living room are just books. Not that Molly hasn't tried to throw them away. Most the books down there were bought for studying. Only Remus knows about the library."

"What's in the basement?"

"What's missing in the house?" He thought about it. His eyes light up. I shook my head at him. "Remus can show you. Good night. Close the door when you leave." I finished my drink and walked out and into my room. I undressed and got into bed. Kearter would wake me when it was time.

"Master." Kearter said. I rolled over and looked at him. "Master is to eat," He put a tray down in front of me. I nodded to him and sat up. He put a tray in front of me. It was a full breakfast.

"Did you get in after that demon?" He smirked.

"It is 6 in the morning Sirius we have much to do to get you looking fit to be lord." I gave him a look and started eatting. He watched and made sure I eat everything. He refilled my coffee though. When I was finished he snapped his fingers and the tray was gone.

"Into the bath." I got up and walked into the bathroom. I pulled on my underwear and got in the tube. He let me wash myself, but he shaved me and messed with my hair. I was glaring at him by the time I got out.

"Lady Bones will not like your marks Sirius." I glared at him some more and dried off.

"There have no business to these matters." He dried my hair for me and watched me get dressed. I lost my bad mood as I put on my pants. They fit to perfection. I pulled on my shirt and vest. Everything was black with slick black station.

Kearter handed me my pocket watch. I clipped that on my vest and put it in my pocket. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair out and tired it back with a black ribbing. When I walked out Kearter was holding out a box. I rubbed my hands together.

"I do this Kearter and there is no returning."

"Put your ring on, your shamming your family." I opened the box and looked at the sliver ring. It had a large black diamond with a B in the center. I slipped it on my flinger and let my family magic flow throw me. Kearter handed me another box.

I put my cuff links on and fixed my sleeves. He nodded and handed me another box. I took it and slipped it in my vest pocket. The mintery had something of mine and I wanted it back. I took my under robe from him and pulled it on. Then took my formal robes and slipped them on. I fixed everything and made sure they sat right.

"Do you want your clock Master?"

"Not today Kearter I don't want to have to rewash it because it got dirty with stupid." He gave me a look and handed over my walking stick. It was topped with a Grim. I pulled the top off and saw Kearter already put my wand in its place.

"Do I please you?" He looked me over.

"You remind me of your grandfather. Strong, poured and handsome." I winked.

"Then I am ready. I am Lord Black after all." He shook his head. I turned and walked out.

"It's early Siri." I walked down the hall and into the library. Remus was sitting there with a cup of coffee waiting for me. He looked me over. "Seems you can fit into your clothes after all. You need to fix your collar." He told me. Then got up and fixed what he wanted fixed. Then looked me over.

"For my sake try and to get caught with these marks." He asked me.

"I see no reason why they would need to be explained." He gave me a look. "I have always been a great lie." He nodded. Then picked up the books.

"Severus will meet us at DOM." I nodded to him. He looked at the door. "Roof?"

"I can't believe I have to sneak out of my own house Rem." But turned around and headed to the roof. I took his arm and appeared us to middle of the minute.

"1 minute." He said softly.

"30 seconds." I told him. I leaned against my walking stick and watched the room. 40 seconds later the alarms went off. "I'm going to stop betting against you. Neither of us ever win." We were surrounded by authors. Each pointing there wands at me. Some started yelling. I looked around.

"Tonks dear be a gem and go get Madam Bones." Her hair turned blue, her eyes huge. Then she glared and me and her hair turned red.

"Gem my ass." She wiped around and walked away.

"Felt like a walk Sirius?" Kinsley asked. I tapped my nose. He nodded.

"I have a meeting with Bones. Felt it was better to be early. I know she's not going to be happy with me." He nodded.

"Remus." Remus nodded.

"Do these kids know we could out spell them." Remus asked. Kingsley laughed.

"Don't even thinking about it." Bones said walking over to us.

"Good morning Lady Bones." Remus winked and nodded to her. She rolled her eyes.

"Bones." I nodded. She looked me over slowly taking into account of everything.

"Come." She turned and walked away. "Were you smart and left you wand at home?" She asked. I pulled a box out of my pocket and handed it to her.

"I will be taking my wand when I leave." She looked in the box and nodded. Remus gave me a look and I smirked. We headed up stairs and into an integrations room. Bones shut the door on everyone after Kingsley walked in. She sat down and we followed.

"You moved quicker than I expected." She said and folded her arms.

"My pup's working even faster." She smirked.

"Good kid, I like him. You Sirius I don't like so much right now." I nodded. "How long?" She asked me.

"I was around 15." She glared at me. "13." She nodded.

"Good, we're starting to build trust. Now did you leave your wand at home."

"No." She nodded.

"Who told you to come see me?"

"My pup told Severus and Remus and they told me. I would have waited." She nodded.

"How much wasn't told to me."

"That honey I don't know. Get my pup to like you and he'll tell you everything." She nodded. But kicked my shin.

"How would I go about doing that. I talked to Susan about him and I'm getting mix messages." He smirked.

"You see my dear, he could out Slytherin a slytherin. He has plans, if you help him your good. Stand in his way and he'll remove you." She smirked.

"Safe?" I nodded. "Good let's get down to business. Your clear of all charges. Fudge is going to make a formal statement today that you have been cleared. He will want you to agree. No bad press." I nodded. "I will over look your amingus, if you explain why your file is locked away from me." I thought about it and tipped my head to the side. She looked at my neck and her eyes grow.

"Understood." I glanced at Kingsley.

"We have another matter to talk about." I folded my legs. She nodded. "I am here to help you, shortly I will have Lady Longbottom helping you also."

"Explain."

"Harry's stacking his deck. The three of us are his key players for a problem you are having." She looked my face over.

"Augusta is worthy but why?" She asked us.

"The three of you share a common dislike."

"Again what wasn't I told." I glanced at Kingsley.

"I wasn't given a trail because the Black estate needed to stay open. Dumbledore made sure I wasn't given a trail for that reason and to name himself Harry's guardian."

"Proof?" She asked me.

"The goblins." She smirked.

"Augusta doesn't know the prophesy is fake. Riddle went after her family for no reason. She isn't fund of Dumbledore anyways give her that and she's a bull who say red."

"Any yourself Sirius?"

"I'm a black dear, he fucked with my family." She nodded and looked at me.

"There's more between Harry and yourself." Remus said. She nodded to him.

"What's going on Sirius." I looked a Kingsley and he was thinking.

"Just fucked with your day didn't I Kings." He nodded. "Give Bones some time and you'll be with the picture. But if you repeat anything that was said that should be, you won't like me behind a wand."

"What's Harry's plans?" Bones asked me.

"He's making his own side of the war. A neural side, that puts their faith in the mintery." Remus told her.

"I know Dumbledore spoke for him, do you trust Severus Snape?" She asked me. I nodded to her.

"I do, but what you need to think about dear is he was above you for guardians to Harry. James and Lily had a will. He was named guardian."

"Why do you trust him?"

"He might have dabbled in the dark arts as a kid honey, but he's no darker then you. He was dealt a fucked up hand and he's been trying to right it since. He's a key player with Harry and I will stand in front of him." She nodded.

"Want a job?" I laughed at her.

"I'll think about it. If you could, get rid of that piece of me. Some things are better left hidden." She leaned back.

"I wondered if this would come up." She raised her eye brow.

"It's not." I told her in a cold voice.

"I think it is Sirius. Your center marks, I looked them up. Something about them reminded me of something. Makes some wonder how much power you hold without them." I tapped my finger on the head of my walking stick thinking about it.

"Very." She nodded.

"I do trust you, but I have to see anyways." I smirked.

"I think you just want to see me undressed honey." I stood up and took off my robe. I rolled up my sleeve and showed her my left forearm. She nodded, I got dressed and sat down.

"Tell Harry my doors open." I nodded to her.

"I will," I got up and kissed her check. "It was nice to see you again. I might just have to pop in for some tea. Tell your boys they were 15 seconds to slow and if we weren't in such a good mood they would have been on the ground." She laughed.

"Don't worry mutt, I'll have them trained up in no time. We've got lazy it seems." Remus kissed her check and we walked out. He sent a Promus to Severus.

"She had to put her nose in other people's business." I huffed and walked with Remus down stairs. We stopped in front of the door to the DOM. I knocked my cane against the door. I leaned against the wall and waited.

"What?" A man opened the door wearing a hood asked.

"I need to talk to Charles." He shut the door. I shook my head.

"Kids, there messing with how things are run around here." I told Remus.

"You were a kid once." He told me. I glared at him.

"Who are you and why do you want to met with Charles?" The same kid asked.

"Grim, we have business on souls to talk about." He stood there for a minute. Just looking at me. Then nodded, shut the door. I shook my head again. I heard the elevator doors open and looked down the hall. Severus walked out looking very nice. Then Lucuis walked out and followed him.

"This way please." The kids said and opened the door completely. I pushed off the wall and followed Remus in. The kid watched everyone entered. I watched him shut the door. The room spun and watched the kid. I let out a breath and nodded to the door he wanted. He walked over and opened it.

"Bring Charley." I told him and walked into the room. He was still looking into the room. I knew he's never seen this part before. I waved my hand and sealed the vial and sat on the steps. Remus walked around the room.

"Just where are we?" Lucuis asked.

"A private and sealed room." He looked around and transformed a chair for himself. Severus like Remus was draw to check out the room. We didn't have to wait long. The door opened and a man in a set of black robes walked in. He shut the door behind himself.

"I don't believe we have business."

"My pup says otherwise." I told him. Remus came over and handed me the books. "I came to give you some help." I told him. He thought about it.

"How?" I smirked at him.

"I came across something I believe you're looking for." I handed up the books. He came over and took them. He read the binding and opened the first. He looked up at me. I leaned back and folded my legs.

"The second book is what I'm allowing you to borrow. The first is proofs and Necklace I don't give a damn about." He opened the book and started flipping throw it. He nodded to me.

"You should bring your pup here. He would like it here." He looked around. I did also.

"Maybe one day. Some magic can't be fought." He looked at the vial and nodded.

"I'm sure that wasn't all?" He asked. I nodded to Severus. Charles walked over to Lucuis, conjured a chair and sat down. Three more showed up and he pointed to one. I glared at him, got up and sat down. I folded my legs. "Bones works fast."

"Fudge wants the good press." He nodded.

"You're not the type to play along with what others want."

"It gives me what I want." He nodded.

"What is this room really?" Lucuis asked.

"Deaths chambers. As we entered the vial sealed itself." He looked over to the vial. "Before Demeanors this is what was used." I told him. He glared at the vial.

"Why are we here."

"Most likely what will be said isn't for anyone to overhear." Charles said. Lucuis tapped his finger against the arm rest. Remus and Severus sat down. Charles nodded to them.

"How active is the vial?" Remus asked.

"If you're asking if it still works yes. Besides that I don't know much about it. This isn't my area and I haven't taken time to even bother with this room." Charles told him. Remus nodded.

"It's a vial to the afterlife. Completely active. Works both ways. When it was moved the antechambers was damaged. Only a 1/4 of the ruins are still here and makes it unstable. Whoever brought it didn't mark it's first location. There are no records on it. A level 10 unspeakable are the only members allowed to work inside this chamber. This is where dominators were created." I explained to Remus.

"How?" He asked me.

"Someone thought it was a smart idea to do a sealing ritual before working on the vial. They were pulled throw and returned because of the ritual. They were returned cursed by death. You can return a soul from the vial, with payment. The guardians of the vial are who you barging with." He nodded.

"Have you tried to return them."

"The minter thought it was a better idea to use them. The head of the unspeakable at the time sealed this room. It was closed for generations. Another head wanted to understand and made rules with it." Remus nodded. "Yes we can return them throw the vial. But the mintery likes to use them and thinks it's safer. A study was done."

"Now what can I do for you?" Charles asked. Severus got his thoughts together.

"A few different issues. Has any department done work on the dark mark?" Severus asked. Charles thought about it.

"Little, but we've done some. Very few are willing to be studied." Severus nodded. He pulled out a book and handed it to him.

"I've worked throw as much as I could. I'm held up in a few places." Charles took the book and thought about it.

"What do you want to come from it?"

"I've almost finished the spell to remove the mark. I only know one person willing." Charles looked at Severus. "He is willing." Severus said.

"He might be willing but he's not able yet." Severus nodded.

"I've worked it out so only the unsealing spell is in Parsley." Charles opened the book and started reading throw everything. Half way throw he folded his legs. Something was bothering me. I looked at Remus. He was looking off to the side puzzled also.

"You must feel at peace here." I said as a off comment.

"Like you said though some magic is too strong to be around." He answered me. I watched him waiting. His head popped up and he looked at me. I pointed to his leg. He was holding his ankle. On the top of his hand was a tattoo.

"Some things you just don't forget." He nodded.

"Something you can't live with." I nodded to him. I closed my eyes and ordered the room to block off the vial. I opened my eyes and saw it was covered.

"Should I bring the pup, it will answers all the questions that will show up." He shook his head.

"There isn't a need." I nodded and leaned back. He went back to reading. "Either way Severus you'll need Harry to do the unsealing. The mark it tied to Riddles soul. Because Harry is a living container he has the ability to remove it. Let me work on this for a few days and I'll have it completed. Changing Parsley to Latin might not cut it. But Parsley isn't a issue for me. In return I need the memory of the branding." Severus nodded.

"You have it." He said.

"What's the play?" Charles asked and I smirked.

"The pup's being sneaky." I told him. He shook his head.

"Who wants to start?" He asked us.

"Harry has started stacking his side. He's creating a neutral party of the war. For remove the mark, I will give information what's need. In the case that my name is cleared." Severus said.

"Removing the mark will clear you of all charges. Your last trail cleared your name. How much information?" Charles asked.

"What I fell is important. After the mark is gone I am free. I would like to stay that way." Charles nodded. Then looked at Remus.

"For rights I will make the wolfs neural. Giving the wolfs rights will trickle down and bring other races behind Harry." Charles nodded. Then looked at Lucuis.

"Making a deal with someone who isn't here isn't acceptable."

"What has Harry said?"

"That Lucuis can help you with a diary." Severus said. Charles sat up and turned to Lucuis.

"No wonder we're talking in private. Riddle gave you the diary?" He asked. Lucuis folded his arms.

"Harry though that in return you didn't noticed him in the grave yard. By Lucuis not taking part with Riddle his name stays clean since his last trail." Remus said.

"Everyone was wearing masks and capes. I would need more than just information on the diary. Bones will need more." Charles said.

"What do I get?" Lucuis asked.

"The very first partnership because the house of Malfoy and the house of Potter. A very public partnership." I told him. He looked at everyone. "The minter in the middle. You on one side and Harry on the other. In court you have light and gray families backing you and he will have dark, gray and white families backing him. With that kind of power Lucuis you'll have a hand in changing the world and have input in the changes." I told him.

"Riddle gave the book to my father for safe keeping. When he died I took it over. I started getting worried that Riddle might return and heat from the mintery. I got rid of the book. I gave it to Miss Wesley, I thought she would give it to her parents not keep it for herself. I also had no idea what it was besides dark magic. If I knew I would have destroyed it. My son was in school." Lucuis said.

"Any others given something to protect." Charles asked.

"Bella, she brags all the time. It's either in the manor or her vault." Lucuis told him. Charlie nodded. "He keeps his snake close though. She is never away from him when others are around." Charles nodded.

"Do you want the mark remove?" Charles asked.

"I never wanted it in the first place. I pleased my father or took the punishment. I love my family and don't want them treated as I was or involved in what I was."

"I will believe you if you prove it. You will get much more out of backing Harry then power Lucuis. Just as you can give him much more then support. I'll contact you when I'm finished." He told Severus and left. I shook my head.

"Prove it how?" Lucuis asked glaring at the door.

"By making a effort. Best way Lucuis, but the time he's finished with the spell. Be apart from that life." I told him. "France is nice this time of year." Just like that he understood.

"I highly dough Potter will like this."

"Believe it or not Luc, this is all Harry's idea." Severus said. "He didn't want to say you had the diary, asked me to ask you to come talk to Charles and in return he'll forget you were in the grave yard. With Bones, he though you could give her something and she'll over look your past." He said.

"We have a past." Lucuis said.

"Everyday for 4 years Lucuis I've been a bastered to Harry and he doesn't even think about it. I gave Riddle the idea to go after him and his family and he told me not to blame myself. Met him, get to know him and then judge him. He'll do the same."

"You might have three days." Remus said. Lucuis looked at us.

"Charles is the head of the unspeakable. He's already working on the spell." I told him.

"You think I can uprooted my family in three days?" He asked us.

"I think you can pack a bag, lock your manor down and leave in 20 minutes. That's without help. This isn't uprooting your family Lucuis. This is putting distance between your family and a mad man. But you have to be willing to leave and not return. You have to be willing to live with the fall out with some families."

"Harry won't ask you to changes sides Lucuis, just because neutral. Walk away from the war. And get the benefit from it. He also knows you're a Slytherin." Severus told him.

"Met me at my manor. Severus will take you, I have a quite stop to make." He got up. "Someone gets to explain to Cissi why she isn't staying in our France house."

"I will." I said and followed him. He gave me a look. I just smirked. I unlocked the vial before I shut the door. The room spun and I opened the right door.

"This place drives me crazy." Lucuis said.

"Well you are stuck up." I told him and got in the lift. He gave me a look. I raised my eye brow at him.

"Weren't you disowned?" He asked me.

"My mother tired. She doesn't hold that much power." We got off on the ground floor and he walked away. I wanted to the front desk and asked for my wand. The man gave it to me but was worried. I rolled my eyes and followed Severus to the appearing spot. He cupped our shoulders and appeared us. We showed up in a living room.

"Severus." A boy said walking in and hugged Severus.

"Hello Draco, let's find your Mother." Draco huffed and pulled away. He looked at us a questionable face.

"She's in the garden." Draco said and lead us out.

"Afternoon Cissi." I said and sat down at the table. She looked us over and raised her eye brow.

"Sirius, Remus, Severus. Where's Luc?"

"He had to stop somewhere on the way home." She nodded.

"Why do I have a feeling that this morning's business isn't going to make me happy gentlemen." She raised her eye brow at us.

"Weathers lovely isn't it Cissi." She nodded.

"Yes it's a nice day." I smiled at her.

"Remember the time I turned your hair pink." She glared at me.

"I believe I returned the favor." I laughed.

"Your Dragon's growing up into a fine man." She smiled at Draco.

"And your pup, is he well?" I nodded.

"He's turning out very well. Has a sneaky side to him, has some fangs also." She looked at me.

"Must have got them from his great grandmother." I laughed.

"I'm sure he did. The Blacks have always been known to have a bit. It would be nice to bring the family together. Don't you agree?"

"Umm." She brushed her hair back. "It would be very nice, if it could be done." I smirked at her. She looked surprised for a minute. "I might like to visit the family tree. I think the last time I saw it something was wrong with my sisters names." She raised her eye brow.

"I'll fix the mistake for you, I'm sure I noticed it the last time I saw it." She nodded.

"Draco honey this is your cousin Sirius. Great fun to have around, can keep a smile on your face. I believe you already know Remus Lupin. These two have ran together since they started school together. Only person I even met to control Sirius. I'm sure they all have stories of your father when he was younger. I believe Sirius turned your father's hair red once." Cissi said. Draco nodded to us.

"Twice." I winked at him. He looked away.

"Hello love." Lucuis came out and kissed Cissi and sat down. He put a ward around the table and she looked at him with her eye brow raised.

"Sirius turned your hair red twice?" She asked.

"Christmas break, I caught him drinking and took the class away." She laughed.

"Business was good I take it?" She asked.

"Very good for us, damaging for others." She let out a breath and smiled at him. Her eyes light up and I saw the love between us. "I was thinking maybe a week or two in France."

"Dragon would you mind a little vacation?" She asked her son. He was surprised.

"I thought we were staying here." She nodded. "No mother I don't mind."

"Now the bad new dear." She asked.

"Without using a family house." I told her. She gave me a look.

"La Magique Lieu, the work that's been done has to be seen." Severus told her.

"What other business Lucuis did you have to take care of?" She asked tapping her finger on the table.

"I had to make one small change on an account. Since were going on a vacation I sealed up the houses. I'll seal the manor before we leave."

"A week or two?" She asked.

"We'll finish our plans within the next few days. From what I remember there was a spa around there you love. Shopping on both sides. Giving Draco either side to explore."

"Very well I did plan on doing some shopping. Draco has grown so much. You know dear, the weather is so nice we should pack light and I'll make sure we have everything. Come Dragon let's get you packed." She got up, waved Draco with her and walked inside. Lucuis rubbed his eyes.

"I'll be poor in the end of the week." He said softly.

"You never know Lucuis when she finds out what's really going on, you just might be very happy." I smirked at him.

"Shut up mutt and come on. We'll help Draco, Remus go throw the library and grab what books might be needed. Lucuis work on the wards. We'll sent Cissi to pack the both of you." Severus said and pulled me inside.

"So tell me about the kid?" I asked.

"Spoiled but a good kid." I nodded. We entered Draco's room after a walk. I looked around and saw it was really nice. Severus talked to Cissi, she nodded and walked out.

"Pack what you want Draco, don't forget your summer homework. I'll help you on that." Draco pulled out his trunk and started throwing stuff in it. I shook my head and waved my hand a few times folding everything and orgizing it.

"How mad is Mother going to get. She just went shopping?" Draco asked.

"She's a women in France kid, she's going to shop and shop. Just nod, will save your life." I told him. He gave me a look. Then noticed what I did. He smiled and walked into his bathroom. Severus was sitting waiting.

"What's really going on Seve?" Draco asked and dropped his bathroom things in the trunk and started moving around the room throwing stuff in the trunk.

"Has your father talked to you?" Severus asked him. Draco nodded. "He found a way out of the problem." Draco stopped turn and looked at him. He was surprised.

"You mean we're going into hiding?" Draco asked and his shoulder dropped.

"No, just being somewhere safe for a little while. I'm sure your Mother will get him in summer robes before the end of the week." Draco's eyes grow.

"Fine, but I won't be locked up." He dropped some books in the trunk.

"Don't cheek me Draco." Draco didn't say anything. "I'm going to ask you to behave yourself also." Draco nodded and dropped the last load in the trunk. I waved my hand one last time and everything became order. He shut it and stood on it while it latched. Hopped off and walked to his night stand and put his wand up his sleeve.

"I always behave Severus. I am a Malfoy." He pulled on a robe.

"That might get you punched in the face." I told him. He glared at me. "Be nice, behaving is over rated." I waved his trunk with me and walked out.

"Hey that's mine."

"Then keep up kid, time doesn't stand still." I met Remus in the front landing.

"Did you leave any?" He nodded.

"More than half and didn't even peck in the hidden sections. It's good, I've seen better." He smirked.

"You are a history Master dear, I wouldn't be surprised if you have. Why are we bringing books Severus?" Cissi came down the stairs with Lucuis following.

"In case they are needed. I like everything covered." She nodded.

"Have you all packed?" She asked.

"Our things will be brought to us." I told her. She nodded. We partnered off and appeared. Lucuis and Cissi were a few minutes behind us. Lucuis headed to the counter and I followed him. I shook my head at him. He gave me a look.

{How can I help you?} A young lady asked.

{The kings suit if you would. Two weeks.} She looked us over and nodded. She stared writing something down and took my bank card. Then handed out 6 keys and a map. I nodded to her and handed Lucuis the keys. I closed my eyes and smelled the room. I looked at the door and glared at it.

"Sirius he's fine." Remus told me and we followed everyone up stairs. The kings suit was the top level of the hotel. We'll there were two on the top level. It can be one room or resize to get your needs.

We walked in and Cissi walked into the master. Draco picked his room and we took the left over. Not that any room wasn't nice. I sat on the couch and put my arm on the back.

"Fifth floor." Remus told me.

"Clam down mutt they've been working with the goblins and seeing the towns." Severus told me and I let out a breath. I missed my pup. "They normally come back for dinner. You don't have to wait long." Severus added.

"We're going to have to out the order." I told him.

"People have to chose a side. Playing both, playing both that should be the same side isn't wise." He told me.

"I had to sneak out of my own house, do you believe that. My own house." I shook my head.

"Are you planning on sneaking in?" I gave him a look. "Then get over it Sirius."

"Are we going to wait?" I asked them.

"Yes," I looked out the windows.

"You still pout the same dear." Cissi said walking out and opening the doors. "How's the old house?" She asked me checking on Draco. I smirked.

"Very dirty. It's not common your elf try's to dirty up the house." She gave me a look. "I have house guests, some people believe I'm unstable. One of these house guests ordered me to clean." She laughed softly and shook her head.

"Your house guests don't know you very well do they. You've never been good at being ordered around. Why hasn't Kearter cleaned the house up if was that bad?"

"It wasn't, it's just a dark house. When I got there he was getting the main rooms cleaned. Shortly after guests showed up. Kearter's been working hard keeping the house dirty. The fifth floor has been refinished and the basement has been cleaned. Once someone wouldn't let me in the dining room to eat Kearter turned the kitchen into a cave."

"What aren't you allowed to eat in the dining room?" She asked.

"I have to eat with everyone else in the kitchen. Yes the kitchen is larger than needed in the house, but it wasn't meant to be eaten in. Unless you want a snack."

"How did he turned the kitchen into a cave?" She asked, I knew she was thinking of the kitchen.

"Removed all the lights, candles are there now. Took the finish off and floors out. Took over the pantry." She shook her head.

"Why wouldn't everyone join you in the dining room?" She asked me. I let out a breath.

"The guests aren't use to formal settings." Severus said. Cissi looked at us.

"Sirius why are your guests. Your mother wouldn't like just any house guests."

"Wesley." That surprised her.

"Both Aurter and Molly were brought up in pure blood standers. Authors might have his hobbies, there's bound to me one or two every generation. There do have a few children, but they can't be that hard up." Lucuis said walking out and sat down.

"Father?" Draco asked.

"Our families have a feud, that doesn't mean I hate him. He's never loses his manors." Lucuis said and waved Draco to him. Cissi walked into his room and fixed everything.

"Author isn't the problem. Molly is."

"She was a hussy." Cissi said when she came back out. "I never understood what their families were thinking. Author was a nice shy young man. Molly on the other hand was loud, controlling and a hussy."

"Neither have changed throw the years." Remus said.

"The youngest two only take after Molly, the older boys are like Author's. There twins could be from anyone." Severus shook his head.

"Molly's older brothers were twins and like to jock around. There is a difference thought. These boys might have fun and play around but they have really good ideas. They've already started a business off some of their jokes. They're coming into a problem with their mother she thinks there wasting their life away. But they acuity have their heads on right. What bothers me is there magical twins and she doesn't seem to care or notice. She doesn't seem to care to notice them unless she's upset with them."

"Are you sure?" Cissi asked me. I nodded.

"I checked the first day they were at the house. Quick little devils let me tell you, they know. They I don't think understands what they really are." She shook her head.

"They can't be as bad off as they seem, what are your thoughts Sirius?" Lucuis asked me.

"I agree with you. With Author working at the mintery, they should be well off. Even in a smaller department. Just from the years he's worked there. I know the Wesley family might not be stacked like most pureblood but they do have money. I don't know much about Molly's family. Too low of a pure blood for my mother to care about." He nodded.

"Aunt Mural cut the family off years ago Sirius. Before I was out of school. That would have put them together a few years. I was surprised because Authors is her favorite." I nodded.

"Where is the money going, do you think they own the goblins?" Lucuis asked.

"They could, but they live a simple life. Even with feeding a large family they shouldn't have problems. Not that Author might know, Molly handles everything." Severus said.

"Why are we talking about the Wesley?" Draco asked.

"Sirius is holding a grudge against Molly. From what I hear Sirius your going to have to get use to the Wesley's. Molly is working towards Bonding Ginny and Harry." Draco shook his head. We looked at him.

"Dragon?" Lucuis asked.

"Girls creep Potter out. Ganger doesn't bother him because she has no feelings for him. He might just think of her like a guy. Other girls bother him. He'll move away, tense up or run away. The bit is the worse. She try to hang all over him, it's great watching his face. She reminds me of Pansy."

"Besides the point, she won't be accepted into the family. A marriage contact can't even be signed. Black on both sides of the family. They have bonding rules, five generations to keep their blood clean." Lucuis said.

"Doesn't matter I wouldn't let a brat marry him." I said with my arms folded. Cissi gave me a look. "What she is a brat, she thinks she's better than everyone else. If you acted like that Cissi your mother would have popped you behind the head. There are some things a Lady just doesn't do." I shook my head.

"Is she?" She asked.

"Poor work at best, she could be beautiful but she doesn't try and tents to act like a boy. I have nothing against Active woman. But there is a line." Cissi nodded.

"What does that mean?" Draco asked.

"Quitess players, authors, woman who are very active. If a Lady is active there's a fine line they have to ride to be able to be both." He thought about it and nodded. "There's nothing wrong with a Lady filling a man's shoes. But if they can't do it and still be a Lady, they shouldn't even try. Because very few men will want that woman as there Bond mate. It has nothing to do with looks Draco. It has to do with actions. Men can get away with more." I shurgged.

"Not much more, but he's right. It's a shame then."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Men are judges off their fathers. If you shame the family you shame your father. Woman are judged off their mother. If she shames the family she shames her mother. If there isn't a mother, the father is given props just for raising a daughter." Cissi said. "Meaning if Molly's daughter isn't living up to a pure blood stander, Molly will be treated as such."

"Then she has a problems." Draco said and leaned against Lucuis again. "What if a boy doesn't have a father?" Draco asked.

"You have to first find out if the boy was taught customs, you can ask the boy, look into his family or talk to his parents or guardians. If he has been taught customs the boy is a fault and the parents are judges. If the boy hasn't been taught you fault the parents and give the boy an alliances and guild him if you can." Lucuis said.

"What he means Draco is you take the boy under your wing and teach him." Severus said. Lucuis smiled at Severus.

"What's your deal then?" Draco asked Remus. I smirked.

"Remus is color blind." I shurgged. Draco blinked, everyone laughed at his face.

"Over look him for now Dragon, I'll have him fixed up in no time." Draco nodded.

"I need to get new people to be around." Remus said and shook his head.

"You tried that and got board." I told him.

"I'm still smarter then you." He folded his arms.

"Dear your smarter then everyone in the room. Now if you would just stop wearing brown." Cissi said.

"Are you?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Remus said.

"In what?" Draco asked him.

"What do you want to know Draco?"

"In what field are you smarter in?" He asked. Remus raised his eye brow.

"Severus can beat me in Potions."

"Just because the smell bothers you." Severus said.

"That's it?" Draco asked. Remus raised his eye brow.

"Better question Draco is how many mastery dose Remus hold. That would give you a better understanding." I said, Draco looked at Remus.

"Defiance, history, charms, transfiguration, potions, healing and herboligy. I've studied just about every throe and subject. Custom and clutter. That's just for the magical world."

"Dark art?" Draco asked and Remus nodded.

"There's still a lot that I am able to learn. But I know the magical theory that comes with the dark arts. I might understand it more than Sirius. He can beat me field though."

"What else do you know?" He asked Remus, but was in aw.

"I a hand full of muggle degrees." Remus told him like it was nothing.

"Remus is brilliant Draco, he likes learning new things. Once he feels he's done he'll move on." I told him.

"Can you transfer what you know off from a book?" Remus raised his eye brow.

"He's asking if your only book smart. Are you able transfer what you learn from a book into partial use." Severus asked.

"Someone who reads a book and remembers just the words Draco isn't brilliance. They are just very good at remembering what they are reading. If you are thinking about Miss Granger, then no we are nothing alike. If I were I would read novels for a good time. Some things I've learned have no partial use. But most is. I might be brilliant Draco but it still takes practice for me to cast what I learned. There are some that are out of my ability. That doesn't mean I don't still like learning about them. I have a complete understanding of my own magical ability."

"If you can't do it why learn it?" Draco asked.

"Could you use the spells you've learned about at first?" Draco shook his head. "If I can and I like learning about the subject I will finish. I could be able to another time. As you grow older you grow stronger."

"How smart are you?" Draco asked. Remus rubbed his face.

"The magical and muggle world rate the ability of one's mind very differently. In the magical world your lazy, smart or brilliant. In the muggle world they will test your learning ability many different ways. I'm a visional learner, meaning I learn with my eyes. My IQ rounds about 170. An IQ test starts at 100 and goes to 200. Below 100 your brain isn't developed. Meaning you are a toddler or have some kind of brain damage. A lazy person won't top 120. A smart person won't top 140. Everything after puts you in different classes of brilliance. Being smart doesn't always mean your academe. The muggle painter Pecos was smarter than me. But couldn't read. Albert Instinet changed the muggle world and sat just under me." Remus explained.

"What subject do you prefer?"

"History and theory." Draco nodded. "And yourself Draco?"

"Potions, I made Seve take me with him since I was little." Remus smiled and nodded.

"To each their own. At less you like the subject and are good in the subject." Draco didn't understand and I glared at Remus. He smirked. "Sirius is good with transfusion but hates the subject. He likes defense but isn't as good. Brilliant in the dark arts and hates them."

"Why?" Draco asked me.

"Because it's easy." I huffed. Draco blinked at me. I let out a breath. "The dark arts Draco has nothing to do with being dark or bad. It is just a class of magic that one type of person is better at. Everything you learn in school is classes as gray. It's for everyone. When you get in your 6 and 7th year you start learning light magic. At one time dark magic was taught at the same time. Not every caster can use light magic and not all can use dark magic. The spells were made for each core type. I'm a dark wizard. Dark magic comes easy to me. What you have to understand Draco is what the mintery classes as dark is a load of shit. For each light spell there's a dark spell. Then you move into classes. Blood magic, element, necromancer and alchemy are just classes of magic. Either core can use them. They are classed dark because someone used them in a dark way and they are feared." I told him.

"You also won't know your magic type till your older. At 15 you'll start to notice. By 20 your core should be finished growing and you'll know. There are only a few people that can have a gray core." Remus told him.

"When did this happen?" Draco asked.

"Magic started being judged after Merlin and Morgan's time. We're always fought over magic. Shortly around Ginderlwald Britain started banning magic. Outside the country there isn't as many bands. As a world we have banded some spells and rituals. France is a open country, both arts are used. Russia is a dark country, just because a majority there are dark cores. Britain is the worst, we also have Dark lords all the time because of it. Magic needs balance." Remus explained.

"It's something that has needed to be finished for years Draco." Cissi said.

"Who isn't good in the dark arts then?" Draco asked.

"Only yourself Dragon." Lucuis told him. Draco folded his arms. "The Malfoy family might be classes dark, but we have never been a fully dark family. At best I'm gray."

"What he means Dragon is he has a light core with the ability to use some dark magic. I have a dark core. I'm a black. Severus is dark. Remus is gray. He was born light, but being bit gave him the push. Sirius is dark. Sirius is darker the Riddle."

"Who is Riddle?" Draco asked.

"The dark lord baby." Cissi told him. Draco looked at me with wide eyes. I rubbed my eyes.

"How?" Draco asked.

"The Black family Draco has always been black. Generations ago one of the heads did a ritual on his wife to produce the best child. But it didn't go as plans. Yes every Black child is smart and magical strong because of it. But each child fits into three classes. Sane, insane and powerful. No one knows what the child will be like till it's grow up. Your mother, older sister and my brother are sane, Bella is insane. I fucking powerful."

"How?"

"I can make the dark lord look like a child." He was surprised. "My magic as a toddler would match a young adult. This made my mother very happy, I spent my childhood with tutors. I was being taught the dark arts before I could dress myself. My grandfather taught me magical control, teaching me to bank my magic so on one noticed. Let's just say by the time I was going to school I hated the dark arts. When I came into my magic my grandfather and I did a ritual to lock up 75 percent of my magic. It's a open end bind, I can remove it whenever I want. Thought it takes a toll on my core and body when I do."

"So Remus is smart, your powerful, let me guess Potter was something?" I laughed.

"You remind of me Severus when he was your age. Like yourself Draco you are the next strongest Malfoy, James was the next strongest Potter. Besides family magic he wasn't anything special. Remus is one out of a million people to be how smart he is. He also is a half blood and werewolf. I am one in four generations to be this powerful. But I'm a dark wizard. Light spells don't work for me."

"He means Draco is his magic won't work on a light spell. But he masks his dark core. Most people take him as a weak wizard and he prefers it. Unlike myself where I can use light magic. But I'm known to be a dark wizard." Severus told Draco.

"Alright why did you and them fight?" Draco asked.

"There never was a reason. It started out as a house thing, moved onto a prank war, then was taken to far." I told him.

"Why don't you like Potter?"

"I missed place ignoramuses for laziness. The teachers should have been told that Harry was raised in a pure muggle house hold. We weren't, we were told he has known about magic his whole life. A muggle student is guided into the magical world and school. Harry wasn't. He also reminded me of his parents. That I might explain latter."

"So he knew nothing?" Draco asked.

"I'm surprised he made it to school without having a meltdown." Severus told him.

"Maybe there are things you both can learn from each other Draco." Remus told him. Draco looked around at us.

"Wait, Potter's here?" He asked. Cissi was a little surprised also.

"Yes." Lucuis told him.

"Lucuis?" Cissi said.

"Later love, what should we do for dinner?" She gave him a look.

"We'll order in tonight. These are wonderful couches aren't they Lucuis." She said and walked out of the rooms. He glared at her. Draco smirked at his father.

"Why's Potter here?" Draco asked.

"His Aunt brought him and his cousin here when school got out and she learned what was happening. She wasn't very happy with what has been kept from her by the headmaster. Harry's uncle doesn't like magic either." Severus added. Draco nodded.

"I have to be nice don't I?" He folded his arms.

"You should try it. You never know what you might learn Draco. Don't forget though Harry is classes as an adult now." Remus told him.

"Why?" Draco got upset.

"Dumbledore made him participle in the torment that was only for adult wizards and witches. At the first task the minter made him an adult." Severus told him.

"I don't know what you're getting upset for Draco. Outside the country you can use magic if your around other magical uses. The minter tender only works in Briten. Or convince your father to get you a second wand." I told him.

"I didn't know that." Draco asked.

"Have you asked Draco. You can use magic in the manor. I told you when you asked about your studies." Draco made a face.

"I thought that was only for studies."

"Draco the laws for underage magic is mostly to keep magic hidden from muggles. Yes part of it is to control the magic children use. But the laws weren't made to stop magic from being used." Draco folded his arms.

"At school magic is band from the hallways to prevent fighting. Nothing more or less." Severus told him.

"So I can use magic?" We nodded.

"As long as you are around someone magical or in the magical areas." Draco nodded. "But if you're caught using magic you will get into trouble." Lucuis told him.

"Can I get a second wand?" Draco asked.

"I'll think about it." Draco nodded. "Yes I have a second wand." Draco smirked.

"Everyone in the room dose Draco." Remus added. That surprised Draco. "Most adults will get a second wand."

"Why?"

"The first might not work as well any longer. To use magic without the mintery finding out. In case you lose your first." He nodded.

"What else don't I know about?" He asked the room.

"Are you aware of the facts of life?" I asked him.

"Space allows magic." Remus told him.

"Potions is classed dark." Severus told him.

"You are still young Dragon you have time to learn everything. If you have a question, most likely someone can answer it." Lucuis told him. Draco glared at us and nodded to his father. "Don't pay them any mind, I'm surprised Sirius and Severus aren't cursing each other yet. Get it time."

"Why would they?" Draco asked.

"It's how they deal with each other. It's not always harmful curses either. They went throw 7 years of school parking each other and anyone who got in the way." Draco thought about it. "Most the time it was harmless. But boys can be mean. James and Severus fought over Lily, Sirius and Severus never had a reason. Remus was always around to fix the problem. Once James found out Severus was gay he backed off and they started a prank war against the school against each other. Sirius and Severus by that time didn't really do much more then name calling."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"A misleading encounter. Neither of us were old enough at the time to act like adults." Severus said. I can't believe he said that. "We moved past it till I thought he was involved with Lily's death." Draco nodded.

"What happened." He asked.

"I almost got him killed." I told him. He looked at us and dropped it.

"Ya I would have been upset also." They all laughed.

"Come eat." Cissi said waving us into the dining room. Dinner was good, but not a lot of talking. We moved back into the living room. Severus left though. I glared at the door. Why would he leave. I thought he was staying here. Remus handed me a glass of whiskey. I nodded to him. I took a drink and looked out the doors at the night sky. The door opened and I smelled my pup. My head whipped around and I looked at the door. Harry walked in following Severus, he was writing in a book.

I got up and hugged him. He laughed and hugged my back. I smelled his hair and my body relaxed. He laid his head on my shoulder.

"How are you pup?"

"Good, you?" He asked me softly.

"Better." I pulled back and looked him over. His hair was longer and covered his scar. But had some addict to it. His ear were priced and I smirked at his lip pricing. He was taller and not so skinny. He looked so healthy.

"I'm going to bit Mark." I said. He laughed and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I noticed the green and smirked again. I kissed his head. "Your growing up really good pup." I told him softly. He glanced me over.

"You dress up well Siri, didn't know you had it in you." He smirked. I popped the back of his head. Then pushed him to Remus.

"I don't know why I put up with you." He laughed and hugged Remus.

"Remus taught me." He told me. Remus handed over the book and pen after the hug. Harry nodded.

"Harry you know Lucuis and Draco, this is Narcissi." Severus said and sat back down. Harry nodded to them and sat down next to me.

"It's nice to meet you Narcissi, are you sure your related to Sirius. Or did he just get the wrong gens." Harry asked. Oh he was smooth. Cissi smirked at him.

"Why thank you honey, it's nice to meet you also. I'm glad to see you have your mother's looks." Harry let out a breath.

"Mark thinks he's cute." Remus smirked. Cissi laughed.

"That honey wasn't what I was meaning. Your father was handsome, but in a rugged way. You mother gave you a sharper look. Not that Mark isn't wrong." She winked at him.

"Thank you," She nodded.

"How's your vacation been. You need to spend a life time here to see everything." He nodded and leaned against me.

"My stays been great. I think you need to see everything twice at less to even be able to take everything in. It's also nice to be able to find what you're looking for without having to go far. Everyone is friendly and magic is opener here." Cissi nodded.

"How long is your family planning on staying honey?"

"We have no real plans, most likely the full summer. We're mostly taking our time enjoying the sights and a vacation. If we stay much longer and seen what we want to, we might go somewhere else." She nodded. "Any other plans will have to be concerned after we get a clear picture of what's going on at home. My aunt has made the comment of not letting us return to school." She nodded.

"Do you know what she's thinking?" Cissi asked.

"Homeschooling and tutors." She nodded and thought about what he was saying. "I'm not against the idea. There are some things that aren't appling at school." She looked at him.

"Yes there are."

"Lady Longbottom doesn't seem all that please with how the school is being run." She nodded to him.

"That is one woman you do not want to upset. I've heard she's been displeased with her grandsons studies. I'm sure I can invite her to tea and see where her concerns are coming from compared to mine. It seems it's time something done."

"I'm learned you don't upset a mother. Once that happens they don't stop till the problem is fixed. With holding students from the school will make the rest of the parents question what they have missed." She nodded.

"You are not wrong honey. Mothers are the worst enemy to have. How is your aunt?" Harry nodded.

"Enjoying herself, I'm came to the conclusion France was build for woman." That made Cissi laughed.

"You might be onto something there Harry. Have you been up to anything else?" Harry smirked and I was poured.

"I have been working on a few things besides having fun." She raised her eye brow. "I deicide it was time to get a understanding about my family. By doing so I deicide it was past time for me to pick a side in the war. Neither looked very appalling to me. So I'm making my own side. With doing so I've worked something out with Fudge."

"What is this new side of the war about honey." She was getting worried.

"Purely neutral, I want nothing to do with the dark lord or Dumbledore. While I am neutral and think it's time to allow others to have another chose. I also give my full backing to the mintery. They all along should be the only controlling party in the country. Dumbledore and Riddle are both playing a child's game at who can be the king of the mountain while we already have a ruling body."

"How are you going to go about this, it seems much more complicated then it sounds."

"The people think and want me to be there hero, savior and hope. What they are forgetting we have a large group of witch and wizard that are already that. By standing alongside Bones and Fudge they will give there support to the right people. In the long run I'm just the image, while they are doing the work. While the mintery is doing the work, I'll be under playing both sides and removing there fighters. If this is done right, the only people standing is Riddle and Dumbledore against the minter and people. To do so I need help." He told her and looked at Lucuis.

"By doing what?"

"Keeping the mintery running and cleaning it up. I can learn a lot and be told even more. But I'll never have the understand for poultice that you do. I don't want to run the minter, I do want a level of control and clean it up."

"Having Fudge in my pocket won't get you that." Lucuis said.

"Being undersecretary will. It's a appointed office, you're not voted in or out. Only the minter can fire you and only throw Wrizmont. Either the minter hires you or two members of wrizmont appoints you. With that and your seat you have more control and say in the mintery then the minter. You have a finger dipped in every office even the minter. Don't forget though you also have your seat on the board of directors to the school. With those three seats what couldn't you do?" Harry asked.

"Besides power what do I gain?" Lucuis asked.

"A magical truce between the house of Potter and the house of Malfoy. The last time the house of Potter made a truce with a dark family is was ended with a bond." That had him.

"What do you get out of the deal?" Lucuis asked, he couldn't see the reason why Harry would do that.

"Help, protection and a section of seats. The same as you. Everything else Lucuis is just business. There are down sides also that you have to think about."

"Which are?" He couldn't think of any.

"You are a dark family the head of the dark faction. Some family's that you are a lined with might not like us joining. My family is and has always been a gray family. Yes we are aligned with light families but that is meaningless. I am strictly nuratal. Which is what I will be working towards. The only known truce my family has even entered in is with the Longbottom. By adding your family I'm making my family gray again. Putting too much power on one side is what's making problems that we're having now." Lucuis nodded.

"How long?" Lucuis asked.

"A pure magical truce Lucuis. It will stand until either family is no longer or magic is no longer."

"Why haven't you made one with Sirius?"

"That is classed under a bond between families. A magical truce won't hold up under a bond."

"The last?" He asked. Harry smirked.

"Godrick truce with Salazar was ended when they bonded. The two families had no reason for a truce since the families were joined throw a magical bond. It hold no problem for us. You are already bonding with Narcissi." Lucuis nodded.

"There is one more small little down fall?" Lucuis raised his eye brow. "By doing or making a magical truce every head of the family who upholds the trust will hold a mark to the trust." Lucuis raised his eye brow.

"Which is?" Lucuis asked. Harry shurgged.

"Magic is a mystery. Neville just added that our grandfathers had a mark on the back of their hands." Lucuis nodded and leaned back to think about it. Severus looked at me. I nodded.

"Neither James or Frank had time to renew the truce. Neville isn't old enough yet. Pop said his father's was on his shoulder, his grandfather's was on his peck. Magic picks the mark and placement."

"How is Harry?" Cissi asked.

"I'm the last of my family. If Neville's father wasn't alive we could have renewed it at any point." She allowed that. Lucuis nodded finely and stood up. He brushed his robes down. Harry sat his book down on my leg and got up. They moved around the couch.

I watched Harry close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. His magic became forward. It became solid. Lucuis looked Harry over and brought forth his magic. Harry shock his hand and held it out. Lucuis took his hand slowly. They grabbed wrists.

"What did he do?" Draco asked softly.

"Bring his magic forward." I told him. I could see Harry's mouth moving but not what he was saying. Then Lucuis mouth started moving. There joining hands started to glow. Then nothing, they dropped each other hands. Lucuis took a deep breath and pulling his magic back in.

Harry was trying. Remus got up and walked over to Harry. He lead Harry outside without touching him. I glared at them. Then noticed Harry light up a smoke.

"Damn, pup when did your magic advance." I got up and walked over to them.

"I got upset on the train home. It's been like this since." I cupped his neck and tipped his chin up.

"It happens," I smiled at him softly. "Just force on me and take some deep breaths." I watched him breath and smoke. I felt his heart beat slow down. Slowly his eyes started to dim.

"Now close your eyes." He did. "Feel your magic. Just as your blood flows throw your body, but starts at your heart. That's how your magic is. Starts in your core and flows throw your body. Once you feel your magic, I want you to follow it." His breathing slowed down even more and she heart beat leveled out.

"Finding your core is the easy part pup. Give yourself time. Feel it, the size, the shape. Get use to it." He nodded. "Now just push all the magic that's in your body back into your core. There's no door, no lock, no window. It's just a container, it where all your magic starts. Don't fight it, don't push it. Guild your magic home." I could feel the air around him tinning out. "When you think enough is there, just let go." He opened his eyes and blinked a few time.

"Stay calm, your magic is going to reveling itself now. It's going to flow back throw your body. Just like your blood." He closed his eyes, I rubbed my thumbs back and forth on his checks. "Better?" I asked him.

"Feels different."

"You could have had a block in your body. Your still forced on your magic though. You need to pull away. Just like with your blood, you know it's there but don't have to worry about it." I tapped the side of his neck and he opened my eyes. "Pull away pup." He took a deep breath, then remember the smoke. I smirked.

"How'd you do that?" He asked.

"You would have learned when your older. You don't normally need it when you're younger. Unless you have bursts of uncontrollable magic." He nodded. I took the smoke from him, finished it and got rid of it. He noticed and I winked. "Remy says go got yourself a guardian?" He smiled and nodded.

"It's turning green." I nodded. "Just a little, mostly still black?" I nodded.

"A day more I would say and it will walk up. I'll go with you to talk with Mark and bit him." He laughed. "Ready?" He nodded. We walked inside and sat down.

"Will someone explain this?" Lucuis said and showed his left palm.

"I warned you." Harry said and looked at his palm. He leaned against me and looked his palm over.

"Yes, I understood. Why the blood hell do I have death's mark on my palm?" Lucuis asked.

"He's my elder or what you call it. I wasn't expecting another mark thought. I was expecting his mark. Means he and magic agreed to the truce." Harry said. Lucuis blinked at Harry. "Neville said the marks were the same." Harry was upset now. I raised my eye brow at Lucuis.

"As Thanatos is your elder, Venus is mine. They have a many different names, it all depends on which cutler you believe in." Lucuis said. Everyone watched Harry think about it. He nodded and he bit his lip. We'll more he bit his lip rings and I know he was trying not to laugh. Lucuis didn't look impressed.

"What?" Lucuis snapped.

"I have lust on my palm?" I rubbed my hand over my mouth to hid my smile. Lucuis raised his eye brow.

"Excuse me?"

"Venus is the goodness of love, beauty, pleaser and procreation. Some would say love and lust, really there are many different ways someone will class the goodness of love. I have love and lust on my palm as you have death and life on yours. Lucuis I am a teenage boy." Everyone got it and thought it was funny, Lucuis let out a breath. Harry turned his head to the side. "This is not going to go well." He said. Remus couldn't help it, he started laughing.

"What is that subplots to mean." Lucuis.

"Harry isn't all that happy with Mark calling him shy and cute. Now he has the sign of love on his hand, it's not helping him." Remus explained. Cissi started to laugh and covered her mouth.

"Oh dear." She shook her head. Lucuis relaxed and calm down. He put his arm on the back of the couch.

"What's your next move Harry?" Lucuis asked.

"Oh I can't do anything till Charles finished the spell and Fudge get's the papers running. He has to print Sirius clearing and a full work up on Riddle. After that I'll start working." Lucuis raised his eye brow.

"You do know the public isn't going to like there nation hero looking like a bad boy." Lucuis said. Harry smirked and the lip rings pulled in.

"I can work the cute and shy thing, I just don't like it. I'm going to have to buy gloves now." He huffed and leaned against me. I rolled my eyes and brushed his hair back.

"Then what are your plans?" Lucuis asked.

"Play up the public and put my backing with Fudge. Make sure Riddle and Dumbledore loss supporters. Work on wolf rights."

"How are you going to make that happen?"

"Make them a race." Lucuis blinked a few times. Then smirked.

"That will work, that will please many people." Harry nodded.

"After that happens I should get support from the remaining races. At the same time adding dark, light and neutral families. I'm not starting or finishing a war, I'm getting support for peace and equal rights. Along with races, I'll get half blood and muggle born involved."

"How?" Lucuis asked.

"By involving them, welcoming them and supporting them. They don't stay in the magical world because they don't believe they have a place. There's nothing wrong with the muggle world, but they don't belong there any longer. The magical world also needs a major update. Pure bloods dislike muggle born and half bloods because they don't follow customs, how could they if they aren't taught. Teach them and give them a place and they'll stay." Harry told him. He nodded.

"Then?" He asked.

"By that time everyone is neutral, the wars should be over. Now we just have to rebuild the country and live in peace. Sounds simple it's not going to be, but that's the outline."

"Can you pull it off?" Lucuis asked.

"If I stack the cards just right and everyone plays there part. Yes I can. There might be some give and take here and there, but that's part of life. Lucuis I'm nowhere near trying to take over or control everything. Just guild and give a push here and there. I know what I want, the question is Lucuis what do you want?"

"Pre tell what Harry do you want?" Lucuis asked.

"To be neutral and to live my life." Harry told him with a straight face. "It seems easy but it's not. Dumbledore wants me to fight and die. Riddle wants me to fight and die. You see I don't like either of those chose. Fudge wants me to smile and stand in the back ground. I don't mind that one. Everyone wants something, it's human nature."

"Power, money and respect. The rest I have." Lucuis told him. Harry nodded.

"I can give you power, you're going to have to get your own money and earn the respect. But it will be very easy. People love people who help. It's not going to be easy, but I'm sure it will be fun?" Harry smirked and I shook my head.

"Harry you are planning to take over the country, just not be king." He gave me a look.

"Yes but you don't tell people that Sirius. You tell them you're going to help them rebuild the country. Don't you know any history. Kings come and go, they are never importing, who guilds the kings, they are the masterminds, and I'm just a tiny bit evil. Not very much at all."

"Sure pup, just a tiny bit evil and a bucket full of crazy." He looked away from me and folded his arms.

"You might not be fighting Harry but you are going to be waging war. People don't normally like change." Lucuis told him.

"People don't like a lot of things and do it anyways. They'll get over it. Have you ever had a TV Lucuis, they'll get on board. I have many perks I can put in front of someone to get them to do what I want." I laughed and shook my head.

"How pup are you going to go about giving someone a tv?"

"Oh I know just who to get to sale everything. Sirius have you ever taken a kid in a toy store."

"I have a feeling you're going to involve the twins somehow." He nodded.

"They can sale anything. Just need a reason to. No one would be surprised if they just happened to be sale muggle made magic things."

"You're going to make me old pup." He shurgged.

"Would you rather a boring god son."

"Never."

"You might be able to answer something for us Harry, are the Wesley as they seem?" Lucuis asked them.

"I should be the last person you ask Lucuis. Until two weeks ago I didn't even know I had more than my trust vault. But they don't seem to have a lot of money. I know a wand is 7 gallons, but he couldn't get his replaced in second year. Since second year, there wasn't any kids at home." Harry said. "Not that I know how much Aurter makes. That would account for the over head figuring."

"How much do you know about business?" Lucuis asked Harry. Harry shurgged.

"I pieced up things here and there. I took care of my uncles paper work. I read a few books. Spent some time with the goblins." He shurgged.

"He should make 120,000 to 60,000 a year." Lucuis said. Harry blinked

"But you shouldn't have any bills." Harry said.

"You have to pay the goblins for the use of a vault, yearly taxes on the land you own. If you aren't using ward stones you pay to have your house warded. School fees."

"Hogswart is 3,500. Even with paying for all 7 kids at once, school stuff, food and what you just said. There's still half the budge if you low ball it." Harry tipped his head and started thinking.

"What do you make as a teacher."

"Around 60 if you have a double master and ten year. 40 if you have a double master and 30 if you have a single master." Severus told me.

"A higher office in the minter starts at 200,000 and goes down throw levels. The minter should make around 300,000. The lowest wage is 24,000." Lucuis told him.

"What's rich then?" Harry asked.

"A family worth half a million is low, a million is well off, a billion is rich." Lucuis explained. I nodded to him.

"low won't give a trust, a million will make a trust of 10,000 and a billion will give you 50,000. It gets you started once your finished with school. Or in Lucuis case get's you start making millions." I told him.

"So I have to invest or get a job, neither sound like much fun." I gave him a look.

"Harry has the goblins made an offer?" Severus asked him.

"I'm still thinking about it. Why?" Harry asked him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you made half a billion off it. That is taking into count from what I saw in the eyes of a child. If it's bigger then I think you'll get more." Harry just looked at him. Then rubbed his eyes.

"I really don't want to deal with this right now. What the hell do you do with that kind of money?" He asked.

"Harry how far have you got into your estate?" Lucuis asked.

"I've opened it." Harry told him. Lucuis just stared at him. "I know some things that are involve with it. Knowing and knowing aren't the same thing." Lucuis nodded.

"Every everyone trust the same?" Draco asked out of nowhere.

"It's more of a family matter, but they all around about being the same amount to the class of family. The trust is made by the head of the family not parents. Sometimes eras and girls will be larger. Girls because that turns into a dowry. It can grow larger with gifts and such. Or smaller if parents get upset with the child. James trust was the first thing his parents dealt with when he got into trouble."

"How?"

"Parents have control over the trust Draco. You still are a child till your of age." I told him.

"Who the hell can spend that much money in a year." Harry asked. I took a drink and shrugged.

"Depending on what the child likes pup. Remus could spend that much on a book. Severus could spend that on potions, Cissi could spend that on clothes." He rolled his eyes.

"Honey I could spend that on a pair of shoes. Lucuis wouldn't even be able to buy a piece of art for that. It's there incase it's needed. It's not meant to be spent. It also teaches reasonability and money management." Cissi told him. "Including gifts, school expenses and fun Draco might spend a fifth of his trust." Harry nodded.

"Who would give that much for a snake?" Harry asked Severus.

"Baskills is just about the reared potion indigence there is at this time Harry. The skins make the strongest leather armor there could be. The meat is a delay to goblins. You also would have to pay more because it's not on the black market. The goblins will harvest it, keep a share and sale the rest around the worlds bank. We also talking about a 2000 year king Baskills. That was Salazar Slytherin Familiar."

"King?" Harry and Draco asked.

"Age and size gives the title." Severus said. "From the memory you didn't even stand half way up the snake. Giving you were maybe 5 feet, that makes it 10 feet tall. If you're as long as his mouth, and from what I was seeing I'm going to say he's at less 60 feet long."

"That's like 70,000 a inch?" Harry said. I looked at Remus. He thought about it and nodded. "That's without the meat. That's more than half the snake."

"Cub not one person is going to buy everything. The goblins are paying you for the whole snake. They will sale it off in pieces to other goblins, then break it up even small and sale to their clients and business. They don't give money away. Whatever they give you, expect them to eat less double it." Remus told him.

"What else is that important." Harry asked.

"Such as?" Severus asked him.

"Anything."

"Anything goblin made will cost a large amount." Cissi told him.

"Anything that starts with freely given in potions will cost a lot." Severus told him.

"Anything more than 300 years will start to go up in price." Remus told him.

"Anything that has been infused in magic is pricy." Draco told him.

"Anything very few people can do will cost a lot." I told him.

"Anything one of a kind will be executive." Lucuis told him.

"Hey the goblins said something like that." Harry said and looked at me. "They would pay a lot to have a snake speaker work for them." I nodded to him.

"They would, working for the goblins isn't a easy job to get either pup. Your too young we'll talk about it when you're of age." He rolled his eyes.

"But why?"

"Parsley magic is very strong pup, only another parsley can work it or understand it. Yes a curse backer can work around it, but they could take day to weeks working on it. I dough they could every get around the parsley magic that's guarding Salazar chambers. How long did it take you to open them?" I asked him. Harry tipped his head.

"Well I have to figure out the password was open, then say open." He told me. I gave him a look. "Fine." Cissi laughed.

"Will someone tell me what a TV is?" Draco asked.

"It's a box that shows pictures." Harry told him. Draco raised his eye brow.

"How is that a good thing?" Draco asked.

"The pictures can be anything you want. New, plays, shows, sports, learning programs, really anything."

"Pup now do you expect to do all of these?" I asked him.

"Hacking into the satellite and jacking the cable feed, phone line and internet. Turning it into a magical use only. Then make a power field that runs off magic and turning muggle tech into magical tech. Once that's finished sale it." He told me. "Alex and I have been reading tech books." He added with a shrug. I looked at him.

"Step one." Remus said.

"Hack into the satellite. Take feed from the cable, phone and internet. Switch it over to a magical network. Add that back to the satellite. Create a power source from magic. Create something to protect muggle tech from magic. Sale magical tech to the public." Harry told him.

"And how do you expect to hack into a satellite?" Severus asked him.

"You get onto a computer and open up the network. You back hack yourself into the network feed and plate and ongoing bug into the satellite network to sent a feed somewhere else. Then you create a new network that is firewalled. There is your magical only network." Harry told him. "Don't ask how to do the rest."

"Do you know how to do all of that." Draco asked.

"Nope, but Alex dose. Who is my cousin. He's good at boxing and hacking. He's good at hacking because he learned. Hacking is against the law in the muggle world. But in this case they can't find out because it will look like a real account."

"Don't TV and phones need cables?" Severus asked.

"Yes they should, but we're working on a way that magic will carry wifi. But that means we're going to be watching muggle shows, not that they are back. I haven't thought of a way to put in magical changes."

"Mirror's." Remus said. "It would be like using mirror gates. But you have one as the master and everyone linked to it. You could have a set of master mirror all linked to the public mirror. Over lay the frames on top of the TV's. Braking news will come on when there is. You can also send messages on the bottom if a show is coming on."

"When we get enough shows you can move the mirror off the TV and pick what you want to watch." Severus added. Harry shurgged.

"Back to a TV."

"I'll show you tomorrow what a TV is." He felt his pockets and handed over something small. "That's a phone. It's like a fire call without the fire. Each phone has its own number to call. If you don't want to call someone you can text. That's like an owl but it has to be shorter and the person gets the message in a second." Draco looked the phone over.

"Internet?"

"Tomorrow I'll show you what a computer is also. The internet is a international web. It links you with people all around the world. You can play games on it with other people. Shop at stores. You can write to other people and find out anything you want from around the world. Read books also. You get the internet on a computer. A computer is a box that can do a lot of things. Business, writing, art, games, store information, pictures movies and music. It's the next upcoming thing in the muggle world. They keep changing. The phone is the same way. TV's were before computers."

"We're still using ink and quills. Muggles updated those into pens, ink inside a container. Then updated them again to typing into a computer. They are trying to update the computer into a mental link. There still working on it. We visited a since museum." Harry told us.

"This all still needs to be intergraded into our world Harry. It's not going to be easy for everyone." Lucuis told him. Cissi took the phone from Draco and looked it over.

"Even muggles had to learn to use them Lucuis. Once you get started there not that hard. I might have lived in the muggle world but I knew shit about it. How much easier would it be to have everything of yours on something the size of a book. All your estate paper work, business paperwork, all your books? Everything right in front of you no matter where you are?" Lucuis thought about it. "Being anywhere around the world and being about to talk to who you need to when you need to standing, sitting, laying in bed. Sending a letter that will get to the person in a matter of seconds. Proof that the person got it and no one else. Sale or shopping in the contort of your own house? Playing chess with someone from across the country. Finding out what's happening in the world by sitting on the couch. Watching the stock marked with a click of a button. Putting business adds for everyone to see."

"You're doing a pretty good job of sale it by yourself pup. Now why do you have a phone?" He asked.

"My aunt got us all one so while were out in the muggle world she knows where we are and can check up on us. They really don't work around magic." He told me.

"I like that idea." Cissi said.

"One last thing Lucuis you can hold a business meeting with someone without having to met with them. There's a video feed on computers and phones now days." Lucuis looked at the phone.

"How long will this take?" He asked.

"A few days with the hacking. I can't tell you the rest because I don't know how to make it work." He nodded. "You also have to remember the exchange rate is 1 to 10. While muggles are buying phones, computers and tv's for 100 of dollars, we'll be buying them or 10's of dollars, then double the amount and sale them. Or buy out a few companies. Sale to muggles and magical alike."

"That's better, your making money both ways. Then off the stock market. These are getting better not going out of style. Put stores around the world or go into business with other's in other countries. What's the down side?" He asked.

"Getting people to buy then and use them. After a year most the time people up great or have to replace. It's not a onetime buy." Lucuis nodded.

"How much is one of these companies?"

"If you buy them right out, a few billion. If you buy into the company a few million. There isn't one company for each country either. There's a few different companies that sale around the world. Apply is the biggest, but don't make tv's. Sony is the next and they make everything. Microsoft doesn't make tv's." Lucuis nodded.

"Why hasn't anyone thought about doing this?" He asked.

"Because muggle tech doesn't work in the magical world and no one's thought about or has been able to make a spell that's allowed it to. It also only about 50 years in the making." Lucuis nodded.

"You need some kind of ward that stops magic from getting to it but still allowing magic to power it and make it work. I see the problem. Power isn't hard. That can be created. It will take work, but it can be created."

"The run the magic net work throw the power source and ward the thing leaving the plug to do the rest." Harry told him.

"Fire spell might work or a heating spell. Having one end of the cord contact to what it is power and the other a box using fire or heat." Remus told everyone."

"Enough for one night, it's late and time for bed. Sirius take Harry back to his room." Cissi said handing over the phone. I sat my glass down and walked Harry out. I hugged him and kissed his head.

"Get some sleep pup. You have some wizards to teach." He laughed and hugged me again and walked inside.

Neville

I've been writing to Harry for the past 2 weeks. We're been getting closer and learning a lot about each other. I don't hold anything back and neither dose he. Yesterday thought he's been asking about our families bond. With the help of Grams I told him everything. I don't know why he wanted to know though. Does he want to renew the bond or brake it with my family.

That's been on my mind all day. Grams kicked me out of the manor and put me in the green house. I didn't mind really. I loved being outside and tending to my plates. Lunch was brought out for me. But my elf called me to dinner.

Grams was eatting on the patio today. I sat down and smile at her. Dinner and drinks showed up.

"Sirius Black was in the paper today baby. His name was cleared and he gave a statement putting faith with in the minter and not blaming them for others mistakes. Is this Harry doing?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, the minter cleared Sirius for backing him." Grams nodded.

"Is that what he wants baby?" I nodded and took a drink of my water.

"He doesn't want to fight. For backing the minter he stays out of the war and is still the public image." She looked at me and took a bit.

"Maybe we should go pop in on Harry?" She asked me with a smile. I didn't understand what her face meant. But nodded.

"I'll write to him tonight and see where he is." She laughed at me.

"Dear he's in France."

"Grams?" She took a drink of her wine.

"He took up the head of his family. He doesn't have to take up his title for our truce to come back together. Your grandfathers made lots of little toys for them to play with. A map is one. It puts Harry in Frances Distorted." She told me. "We could wait till morning or leave tonight. The hotel is very nice I'm sure you'll like it."

"Grams?"

"Harry and you are brothers Neville. You've got closer and closer throw out the years. It's far past time I met the boy. I wouldn't mind spending time there." I thought about it and nodded.

"When every you want Grams." She nodded. We finished eatting.

"Go shower baby." She told me. I did and got dressed. I met her in the front landing and took her arm. She was also dressed up. She appeared us and we showed up in a lobby. I looked around and was surprised. It was a very nice. I looked back and noticed my Gram was already checking us in. When she was done she waved me with her and we headed up stairs.

I unlocked the door and held it open for her and walked in after. The rooms were really nice. She nodded around and nodded.

"I'll make sure we're unpacked.


End file.
